The Guyver: Dark Hero Rising
by White Hair Wolven
Summary: Kim PossibleGuyver fusion To have power is one thing, to be able to wield it is another, but what if you didn't know what you did was either good or evil, would you still use it, would you have the choice?
1. Chapter 1: The Stalker Of The Night

White Hair Wolven here, but I prefer Wolvie.

I guess the reason for writing the fic was because I always wanted to do something with the guyver in, and since I haven't written a KP fic yet, I thought I would be a good branch out form my usual anime fics. Like all guyver themes, this will be pretty dark and will proably become an M sometime in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I own nothing.

* * *

An abandoned steel mill lay quiet on the outskirts of Middleton, it's metal and brick structure almost invisible as it hid in the darkness of a moonless night. Though it had been shut down for nearly a decade, inside work was being done, but not work expected at a run down factory. 

"Christ it's cold" Swore a voice, it's owner cloaked in shadows.

"Of course it is you shmuck" Another said "It's the middle of winter"

"Can we at least turn the lights on?" The first voice whined.

"Are you nuts?" A new voice said harshly "You want Kim Possible to find us? This job has got to go perfect".

"I ain't scared of little miss hero" The first voice said, followed by the click of a pistol.

"Yeah, well just be careful" The second voice said.

Suddenly, the large room was illuminated with the lights from a black limousine. The ebony colored car drove quietly into the loading dock, it's engine humming loudly before turning off, it's lights still on.

"Gentlemen" A sophisticated, yet evil voice called out from behind the lights "A pleasure to see you again"

"Yeah yeah, keep it down" A man dressed in a brown trench coat responded "You got the money"

As the sound of fingers clicking filled the metal room, another door from the limo opened and from the shadows and into the car lights emerged a hulking thug carrying two suitcases.

"Nice" The smallest of the three men smiled.

"Open them" The leader said.

As the thug snapped open the two cases, the sight of green entered the three men's veiw.

"All of the two million, cash" The sophisticated voice said "And I hope you have kept your end of the bargain"

"Get the merchandise" The leader of the three said to the second in command.

"Right boss" The main said before disappearing into the shadows.

A few seconds later he emerged, holding quite a small crate. Prying the lid off, he reached into the straw filled interior and pulled out a strange weapon.

"The latest in anti-police technology" The man said, looking the rifle over.

"Excellent" The voice said "I presume the rest are in these crates"

"Sure are" The leader replied "Just bring the trucks in and we'll load them on"

"A fine deal gentlemen" The evil voice spoke "I hope all our business goes this we- what is that?"

All five men in the area looked around to find the source of a strange, buzzing noise which filled the room. High above the large car, a group of steel girders were held aloft be a thick metal cable, that was, until the cable suddenly split cleanly in two, sending the girders plummeting into the black car, effectively destroying it.

"What the fuck is this?" The man from the limo swore, walking into the remaining light of the broken automobile "Some fucking double cross"

"Hell no" The leader swore, drawing his gun like the rest "Some fucking cop or something"

"It's her" The smallest of the three said, waving his gun widly into the darkness.

"Not her, ain't her style" The second in command said "She's all bust in guns blazing, no, this is the work of someone else".

"You got that right" The leader said, flicking on a small flashlight.

"Maybe the wire just snapped, maybe there is no one actually he-" before the smallest of the three could finish, a pair of hands wearing strange armor grabbed his shoulders, instantly dragging the screaming man into the darkness.

The remaining four men waited in silence with their guns drawn, before watching the screaming man be thrown across the lighted area and into a pile of steel drums. The impact the man had sent the stacked drums tumbling down, crushing and killing the man.

"Boss, we gotta leave" The large brute said to his benefactor "Before you get hurt"

"I agree" The man in the business suit said to his body guard.

Walking slowly back towards the exit, the two men left the light. A few seconds later, the sound of something hitting the ground from a distance rang out, a sound like blades being unsheathed were followed by the echo of bones breaking and blood spilling. Not a single scream could escape.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" The second to the remaining two cried "We're gonna die"

"Shut the fuck up" The other man swore "Just stay in the light, he won't come near the light"

A second after this was said, the thing responsible for the last three deaths entered in the remaining men's sight as it stepped into the light of the car. It was the same shape as a human, infact it did look like a human, except it was completely covered in a strange armor that looked like no armor ever made. Greyish black in color, this armor had multiple sections and looked kind of organic. What really put the two men off has the head of the murderer. The mouth was covered by two layers of metal, and between the two plates were what looked like exhaust holes. Two tubes from where the jaw bone would be connected into the neck. Traveling up, the eyes on the head looked like lenses and glowed a light purple. Above the eyes was a strange metal ball, then again, the entire body was strange. What was probably the weirdest feature of all was the two orbs on the sides of the metal ball, they moved slightly back and forth as if looking on their own. And finally, adorning the top of the head like a crown, was what appeared to be a curved blade, what purpose it served was a mystery.

"Stay back, I SAID STAY THE FUCK BACK" The leader shout, unloading an entire clip into the creatures chest, his friend following suite.

The beast just stood there, the bullets bouncing off the armour with tiny sparks. Dropping their guns, the two attempted a escape, but stopped dead in their tracks as the monster appeared in front of them. Trying to turn back, the two traders felt as the beast grabbed them by their skulls, applying insane amounts of pressure. As horrific screams filled the air, the skulls gave way under the pressure and collapsed, giving way to the soft muscle that was their brains, which of course was basically turned to pulp.

It's job done, the hunter of those men faced the blank, corrugated iron wall. The metal object above it's eye's glowed for a few seconds before sending blast after blast of light onto the defenceless wall. It's being now satisfied, the armored warrior entered behind a pile of metal refuge, and after a brilliant flash of light, emerged as a blond, grey-eyed teen, before slipping away into the darkness of night.

"Agent Du inspecting the supposed transfer site" Global Justice agent Will Du spoke into his mouth piece as he entered the docking bay of the steel mill.

"Any information agent?" The voice belonging to Global Justice's Dr. Director asked.

**HALF MAN**

"Nothing ye- wait a minute" Will Du answered, looking over the area with his flash light "Four confirmed bodies, no five, and the entire shipment of weapons, as well as the money"

"Who are those men agent?" Dr. Director yelled, slamming her fist onto her desk.

**HALF ALIEN**

"It's them" Agent Du responded "The three arms dealers and their benefactor and his body guard"

"Who could have taken down such powerful men?" The one eye'd commander of Global Justice asked rhetorically.

**RON STOPPABLE IS…**

"Ma'am"

"Yes agent"

"I may have an idea" The stoic agent said, the light from his torch penetrating the holes which formed the unknown assassin's calling card.

**THE GUYVER: DARK HERO RISING**

**

* * *

**

Just a teaser for now, not sure when the next chapter will be out. I'll be explaining the origin next time so stay tuned. Reviews are always appreciated, till next time – Wolvie.


	2. Chapter 2: The Grasp Of Power

Dark Hero Rising

Chapter 2

"What are you trying to say KP?" Ron yelled as he and his best friend Kim Possible stood outside their favourite restarant Beauno Nacho.

They arrived there after touching down from their ride home from a mission, a failed mission.

"You let them escape again Ron" His red-headed partner argued "I'm sick of letting Drakken get away with these things".

"I tried my best" Ron argued "I'm sorry we're not all born with ability to outrun a hover pod"

"You could have at least tried" Kim countered "You knew I was busy with Shego"

"You were losing" The blond teen pointed out "I had to save you"

"Save me?" The famous teen hero said in with a ludicrous tone "I don't need saving, especially from the likes of Shego, I was doing just fine until you stumbled into the fight"

"You really believe that?" Ron asked, his anger morphing from rage to a stoic expression.

"You know it's true" Kim said, turning her back to her life-long friend.

"I see" Was all the boy had to say.

"At least you're starting to admit your mista- Ron?" Kim said as she turned around to find her friend gone, the sight of his blue scooter quickly disappearing behind a building.

"What a baby" She huffed before entering the fast food building.

"Little brat" Ron said as he and his little companion, Rufus the naked mole rat, drove down an empty highway near a small lake.

"Problems?" The hairless rodent squeaked.

"You got that right little buddy" Ron said "Little miss stuck-up thinks I'm a inconvieniance".

"Doesn't mean it" Rufus answered.

"Yeah" Ron sighed "You're probably right, we always bounce back from things like this".

The two rode for a few more minutes before dark clouds gathered over the hills, and in a few seconds it started raining.

"Just great" Ron said as he slowed down a bit.

As they drove along, the headlights over some type of vehicle could be seen through the haze of the rain. As the two companions looked on, they watched as the lights swerved from left to right numerous times, before drifting off the road and spinning as the vehicle they were attached two rolled down the bank of the road. Driving as fast as he could to the accident, Ron stopped a few feet away, inspecting the crashed truck. As they checked for survivors, both human and rodent heard the groaning of a man. Pulling the driver's side door open, they found a middle aged man groaning in pain and sweating madly.

"Hey mister, you okay?" Ron asked as he helped the man out.

"No, stay away" The man said hysterically, clutching the breif case he held tighter.

"What's wrong" Ron asked, looking the man over "You're legs, their bleeding"

"Doesn't matter" The man said, looking around desperately "Have to find it, must have fallen out when I crashed, have to keep it safe".

"Keep what safe?" Ron asked, backing away from the thrashing man "You need a doctor fast"

"NO" The man yelled "Find it, find it and run away, I'll keep them at bay, you find it and hide it"

"Find what?" Ron asked, his adrenaline pumping.

"Find device, should be near…there" The man said, pointing at a strange object poking out of some bushes "Grab it, run, I'll stop them"

"But, you're hurt" Ron tried desperately to get the man up, but he wouldn't budge.

"GRAB IT AND RUN" The man yelled, causing Ron to back away in panic.

His thoughts focused on the man's wishes, Ron moved away from the man, picked up the strange device, and ran.

"It's gone" The man said calmly

Behind him, three figures cloaked in the haze of the storm moved closer.

"That was a very stupid thing you've done professor" The voice of one of the three said.

"Heh, you've failed your master" The crippled professor laughed, from his position all he could see where the black boots and the blue pants legs of the men "Their gone, and only this one remains, and I doubt it will be of much use anyway"

"Maybe not, but your head will do as a fine trophy" The leader said.

As the professor looked on, he watched as a helmet fell to the grassy earth. With a very grunts of strain from the leader, his boots and pants started to bulge and rip, a clawed foot attached to a purple haired leg broke through.

"You won't have them" The professor yelled, his voice twisting and grow darker as he to began some sort of sick transformation.

The brown suit and doctor smock he wore started to tear apart at the seams as something resembling rhinoceros armor grew from the man's pink flesh. The glasses the man wore broke and twisted as his face began to reconstruct itself. Standing up, the now fully transformed professor launched himself at the monster before him. The creature he was attacking merely laughed as he grabbed the injured creature, and with his comrade transformed into the same type of monster their leader was, began to beat and tear the life out of the professor.

"I wonder what this thing is?" Ron asked his companion as they stopped for a rest beside the lake "Creepy looking thing"

What Ron held in his hand looked like a oddly shaped disc, a very thick disc. Between the three man plates of metal, Ron could see strange cords lying coiled up. In the center of this strange object a small metal ball sat. A groove ran around the metal ball near the edge. Looking closer at the ball, Ron pulled his head back as he saw the cords under the plates twitch.

"Must have been my imagination" Ron said, finding the cords completely still "Still, it would probably be a good idea to get this to Wade".

As Ron was about to put the strange object into his backpack, the groove in the metal ball lit up.

"What in the world?" Ron said as he ever-so-gently touched the metal ball.

Upon Ron's touch, the metal plates around the disc moved. Pulling his hand back, Ron through the device to the ground and stepped back. With lightning speed, the cords began unraveling themselves from the device and lashed out, grabbing the unsuspecting teen in several places.

"Ah, get of me" Ron yelled in panic as he grabbed at the cords.

It was too late, by time Ron could even try to pry the horrifying tentacles of his body, more and more coiled around him. Rufus looked at his master with horror, he could here his horrible screams as his entire body was covered with the strange cords. The device that lay on the ground was all but gone, only the metal ball remained. Ron watched with blood glazed eyes as the final cord that was attached to the metal ball lashed about, before tensing and winding towards his head. As he felt the final impact of the ball being painfully implanted into his head, Ron blacked out.

Ron awoke several hours later, the storm had passed and the naked mole rat he called his buddy was desperately prodding his body in an attempt to awaken him.

"Hey little buddy" Ron said as he sat up, feeling an intense pain in his head "Oh man, what a headache".

"Alright" The naked animal sighed, resting his tired body against his master.

"Of course I am" Ron said, looking around at the bright grass and shimmering lake "What happened?"

"Scary stuff" The naked rat squeaked.

"Well whatever happened, we gotta get home and show Wade that… hey, where'd it go?" Ron asked as he searched around the area.

Leaning over the edge, Ron expected to see his reflection as he tried to see if the device fell into the lake. What he met instead was the face of a strange alien, with glowing eyes, an armored head and a strange blade on the top of it's head. Ron backed away with lightning fast reflexes. Summoning the courage to peer over again, Ron was met with his normal reflection.

"Hey kid" A voice behind him said.

Turning around, Ron saw a man dressed in a strange blue uniform with a helmet that covered his eyes with a visor.

"Yeah?" Ron asked warily.

"Did you meet a man a few hours ago?" The man asked gruffly.

"Yeah, so what?" Ron answered, just then, he remembered what the man said to him.

Before he knew it, two other men circled Ron, cutting off any escape routes.

"Did he give anything to you? A device maybe?" The man asked.

"Nope, not a thing" Ron answered casually.

"You're lying" The man sneered

"Honest to god" Ron said, looking for a way to escape.

"Maybe some initiative will jog your memory" The man smiled as he made a grab for Rufus.

The naked mole rat barely dodged the grabbing hand, before another grabbed the soil around him, bringing him and a handful of dirt with him.

"Answer us truthfully or the rat dies" The man threatened before squeezing the rodent slightly.

"Let him go" Ron said angrily "The creatures in the pond, I saw him"

"You're lying again" The man said applying more pressure.

"Stop it now" Ron yelled, hearing his little friend cry in pain "I swear it's the truth"

"You swear?" The man said, keeping his grip tight, but stopped applying more pressure.

"Yes, it's in the pond" Ron said, glaring at the man.

"Good" The man said darkly, before closing his fist as hard as he could.

Ron screamed as he watched his friend explode in a burst of blood, bones and organs.

"Ew, what a mess" The man laughed cruelly.

"You, MONSTER" Ron yelled as he felt something deep in his mind awaken.

"What the hell's that kid doing?" One of the other's asked, watching as the boy glowed slightly.

"I don't know, but it can't be good" The other man said.

"GUYVER" Ron yelled as adrenaline coursed through his body.

The three men watched in terrible awe as a ball of pressure surrounded the furious teen. Everything in the ball was torn apart and crushed into nothing. Once everything was gone except Ron, a few dozen red cords burst out of his neck, and attached to the cords were small pieces of armor. Tensing up, the cords snapped back onto Ron, the pieces of armor grafting themselves together as they landed on the boy.

"It's active" The leader yelled "Change now"

The three men began grunting and groaning as their bodies bulged and grew into the same monsters the professor faced before.

"Get him" The transformed leader yelled as he launched himself at the transformed teen.

Lashing a raised claw at the teen, he found an armored hand grab his wrist.

"What the?" The beast said as he felt his arm being crushed under the boy's strength.

Falling to his knees, the furry monster tried to pull the fist off. His efforts were in vain though as the armored child tore the uninjured arm right from the elbow. Screaming in pain, the monstrous leader made an attempt to bite his opponent's head, instead he found the boy's fist enter his massive mouth, enter and pass right through.

Pulling the dead monster off his arm, the armored humanoid looked around the immediate area. Seeing two other threats, the altered teen launched himself at the closest, palm striking it's head hard enough to leave only a bloody imprint on the collapsed head. The remaining beast tried run, but only managed a few steps before being stopped by the very thing it was running from. Entering from the massive ears, the hands of the armored warrior grabbed the inner walls of the creatures head before pulling back, ripping the skull and all that surrounded it messily in two.

It's enemies destroyed, the dark figure looked around once more. Finding that no other threats were around, the armor burst off the young boy's body and entered back inside him via the neck. Now Ron stood, the blood and body parts of several creatures littered the area. Walking a short distance, Ron knelt down before his fallen friend, tears from the boy fell onto what remained of his friend. Letting out a feral cry, Ron broke down into a fit of sobs.

-

"Well Dr. D, looks like you're little tests failed" Shego smirked as she and her employer, Doctor Drakken walked down a narrow passageway.

"Don't remind me" The blue doctor growled "I lost two of probably the most valuable devices on the face of the earth"

"And what of the one your little experiments retrieved?" The green toned woman asked.

"Come with me" Drakken ordered "And as for my 'experiments', the zoanoid prototypes I built from that stolen information were merely cheap constructs, I will build more powerful ones"

"Whatever" The dark-haired villaness sighed.

The two walked to a small room near the rear of the complex. Inside the room lay the retrieved device on a small pedestal, it's shape exactly the same as the one Ron had, except this one was a green and black color rather than the grey and black one Ron had collected.

"Enter the room Shego" Drakken ordered "I grant you the gift of ultimate power"

"What's this thing going to do to me?" Shego asked

"It's merely a power ampilfier, you will remain the same, but your power will increase ten-fold, giving you the strength to defeat Kim Possible once and for all" Drakken answered.

"Hey, I can defeat the princess anytime I want" Shego growled defensively.

" Just enter the room" Drakken ordered.

"Fine" Shego said as she opened the door to the room, behind her Drakken was watching through a glass veiwing window.

"Hey doc, your toy's busted" Shego said as she looked at the slightly cracked metal ball in the center of the device.

"It will work anyway" Drakken assured her, smiling wickedly "Now touch it, and you will receive power with absolutely no side effects"

"Whatever" Shego said, touching the cracked ball.

"Oops, I guess I lied" Drakken laughed as he watched the cords painfully entangled his assistant.

* * *

Well, looks like I updated faster than I thought. Some of you might think Drakken's a little more evil than in the cartoons, I did him this way because I wanted a competant villian. Anyway, much more on the way to come so stay tuned. And always, don't forget to review – Wolvie. 


	3. Chapter 3: Clash Of Titans

Dark Hero

Chapter 3

Ron walked home through the darkness that was night; his fingers raw and bleeding from giving his deceased pet a proper burial, and his red and puffy from hours of weeping. Arriving at his house, he gently turned the doorknob and let himself in. Noticing the house to be completely dark and empty, he switched on the kitchen light and found a note.

'Dear Ron, your mother and I are attending a gallery opening with some friends. I guessed you had a mission to do since you weren't here. I'm sure dinner would be no trouble since you're a better cook than you're mother. And now I have to run before she reads this note or else I'm in big trouble, we love you – Your father'

Ron smiled at the warm humor of his father, looking around the kitchen; he saw pot and pans ready to be used. Feeling nauseous from the very idea of food, Ron retreated into the bathroom for a long and relaxing shower.

As the blond teen stepped out, he wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at himself. His eyes were still red and sunken a bit, and even though the shower helped, his body was still aching all over.

Walking to his room, Ron practically collapsed on his bed. Just lying for what seemed like hours, the teen found it impossible to get to sleep. Images of his broken friend, waking up in the middle of three mutilated animals and with a killer headache, he just couldn't shut his brain off. Luckily for him, the phone rang, allowing him to forget his troubles for about a second.

"Hello" Ron said automatically as he picked the phone up.

"Ron, thank goodness" He heard his best friend on the other side say.

"Kim, somethi-" Ron began, before being interrupted by the redhead.

"I'm so glad you're alright, after you stormed off I got worried so I went to your place but you weren't there so I-" It was now Ron's turn to cut her off.

"Rufus is dead Kim" Ron stated sadly.

"What?" Kim gasped, "What happened?"

"A man killed him," Ron answered, tears once again making their way out of the young man's eyes "I watched him die"

"Ron I-" The redhead was at a loss for words.

"After that, I blacked out, and when I came to, their were bodies, bodies and blood everywhere" Ron broke down as he held the phone in his grip, the plastic cracking slightly under the pressure it was being held with.

"Ron, I'm coming over," Kim said firmly.

"K" Was all wrong could muster, and he hung up the phone.

Ron lay there on his bed, curled up and sobbing for a few minutes. As he heard the sound of the front door opening, he sat himself up and wiped away his tears.

"Ron?" He heard the soft and gentle voice of his best friend entered his ears.

"Kim" Ron whimpered, drawing in a shuddered breath.

"Oh Ron" Kim ran to his side and hugged him "I'm so sorry about Rufus"

Ron could only sniffle as he buried his head into her comforting shoulder.

And there they sat, Ron slowly crying as he rested his head on Kim Possible's shoulder. Being close to the naked mole rat as well, Kim herself found it hard to keep her emotions in check and silently cried along with her best friend. It was a few minutes later the two heard the familiar beeping of the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade" Kim said quietly.

"Any luck finding Ron?" Wade, the pudgy African-American asked.

"Yeah, he's alright" Kim responded, "Rufus was killed, so he's a little shaken up"

"Rufus is gone?" Wade gasped, "Who did this"

"Dunno" Kim said, "Ron blacked out and can't remember a thing, I guess the shock must have wiped his mind of it"

"Wade" Ron said slowly, his mind was blurry on the subject, it knew something was important "Wade I need to speak to you"

"What is it Ron" Wade asked as Kim handed the Kimmunicator to the male teen.

"A man gave me something, said it was important, only now I think it's inside me" Ron said.

"What?" Both Kim and Wade said at the same time.

"I can't remember" Ron said, gripping his head "I remember touching the thing, then pain, then nothing"

"Let me do a quick bio-scan" Wade said, punching in a few keys on his computer.

Kim grabbed the communication device and held it in front of Ron, a green light shot out and traced it's way down the brown-eyed boy.

"This is strange" Wade said, rubbing his chin "I'm detecting a strange growth on your back, Ron, if you'll take off your shirt I can analyse it closer".

Doing as the brilliant child ordered, Ron proceeded to take off his shirt. From the corner of his eye Ron saw his best friend blush and turn away.

"Kim, hold the scanner near Ron's back" Wade said, furiously typing away.

"Right" The redhead said as she turned to look at he best friends back.

She nearly dropped the Kimmunicator as she gasped. Upon Ron's back were to dark marks, one on each shoulder blade. Holding the analysing device as per Wade's orders, Kim watched as once again the green light shot out and scanned Ron.

"This is…weird" Wade said, looking at several monitors.

"Not very comforting" Ron said, trying to touch the markings that were out of reach.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain this" Wade apologised "It's in no medical text I can find, it's almost as if it's the first time this has ever been seen"

"I take back what I said, 'that's' not comforting at all" Ron responded.

"Is it harmful?" Kim asked in hope.

"No" Wade said, peering hard at a screen "From what I can tell, it does nothing, the only thing weird about it is that it connects to the base of Ron's brain"

"So removing it is a no no?" Ron asked.

"Fraid so" Wade answered.

"Well damn" Ron sighed.

"Hey Ron" A voice from the door said "You're dad and I ar- oh my!"

Looking behind them, Kim and Ron were met by the shocked face of Ron's mother. With Ron sitting on his bed with his shirt off and Kim behind him, the seen looked pretty self-explanatory to Ron's mother.

"It's not what it looks like" The two said in panicked unison.

All Mrs. Stoppable could do was laugh.

"Of course it isn't" She said through giggles "Well, we're back now, so don't be too loud"

"MOM!" Ron yelled as he watched his mother close the door, the sound of his father laughing could be heard a few moments later.

The sound of Wade clearing his throat snapped the two teens back into reality.

"So what now?" Ron asked.

A loud sound filled the room as left wall of Ron's room was destroyed.

"I may have an idea" A sinister feminine voice said.

As the two teen looked to the source of the voice, the cloud of dust and debris slowly faded away, revealing a shocking figure.

Covered in several green and black colored sections of organic like armor, the figure walked slowly forward. Ron looked at the head and found it surprisingly familiar, the same features but this one had more spikes adorning it's head, aswell as that weird blade on top.

"I'm here to take you out" The armored figure stated.

"Ron" Kim said, lowering herself into a defensive position "I'll take this thing on, you go save your parents"

"Wouldn't bother" The figure scoffed "I've already dealt with them"

"Y-you killed…my parents" Ron stuttered.

"Sure did" The green and black figure laughed "Didn't even put up a fight"

"They're gone" Ron looked at the ground, tears gently falling to the floor. Suddenly, the teen's head snapped to face the taunting figure with a face full of hate and malice "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Pathetic boy" The figure sighed, sidestepping the boy's lunge and kicking him into the adjoining wall several feet away.

Ron hit the wall with a thump, still conscious, he was helpless as he watched the armored warrior descend upon his friend.

"Say good night Kimmie" The figure laughed as blade extended from her left forearm and passed over her fist "I'm going to enjoy this".

"Shego?" Kim stuttered, paralyzed with fear.

"Bingo" Shego said lightly, before beginning the death arch that would end her nemeses's life.

It would have, if not for a black and grey blur tackling her out of the second story room and into the grassy area surrounding the house.

"What in the seven hells?" She said as she looked around, her gaze resting on a dark figure standing over her.

"You've destroyed my house, killed my family and threatened to kill my friend" The grey and black variation of the armor Shego wore began "You will do no more"

"Just try and stop me" The transformed Shego growled, picking herself up and throwing a punch at her enemy.

Taking the full blow of the strike, the person who could only be Ron Stoppable flew a few feet before hitting the ground hard.

"Wade" Kim said as she watched the fight from Ron's room "What's going on"

"I honestly have no clue" Wade answered, sweat dripping down his forehead as he typed rapidly at his keyboard "I'm picking up massive power fluctuations from both of them…they just went off the charts"

"In english Wade!" The teen hero screamed into the hand-held device.

"It means that they are both equal in power" Wade said "It's all a matter of skill now"

"Then Ron is done for" Kim said, knowing how well trained Shego was.

Below Kim, the fight raged on.

"What's the matter Ronnie boy?" Shego taunted "This too much for you"

"Shut up you bitch" Ron countered.

Shego growled as she extended both blades simultaneously "I'm too good for you"

"I'll find a way" Ron said, ducking and diving to avoid the blades.

Kicking the transformed boy in the chest, Shego forced Ron up against a wall. Holding him there, Shego raised her unoccupied hand and held the blade up to his neck.

"You lose" Shego said, a smile forming under her helmet.

With a flash of grey, a third blade entered the fight.

"What the hell?" Shego gasped as her blade was pushed away by one belonging to her foe.

"Don't underestimate me Shego" Ron growled as he pushed the better fighter of himself "I'm not just the sidekick anymore.

Jumping back, Shego prepared herself for another assault on the boy. Quickly escaping from the conered position, Ron caught the transformed evil doer off guard, forcing her to become defensive as his one blade, that extended the opposite way Shego's did, slashed at her again and again.

"Ron's winning?" Kim gasped as she watched the tables turn on the fight.

"Ah, what's wrong with me?" Shego said to herself.

Suddenly, Shego stopped in the middle of the fight to grab at her head.

"What's going on" She screamed as the metal orb above her eyes flickered with light and sparks crackled across it.

"Kim, tell Ron to destroy that metal ball" Wade said "My scanner's show it's the main source of power.

"RON!" Kim yelled "RIP THE METAL FROM HER FOREHEAD"

"Gotcha" Ron answered, powerfully shoving his hand into the screaming woman's head and forcibly removing the damaged metal.

As the last cords that attached the metal snapped off, the pain Shego felt was gone. Not a second later did a new wave of pain hit her, a wave many times as strong as what she was feeling before.

Ron watched as she grabbed her head even harder, kicking and screaming in agony. A few seconds later, the suit of armor she was wearing started to smoke, the suit was melting. The sickening sight continued as the suit began dissolving, but it didn't stop at just the suit.

"It's…eating her" Ron stated as he watched Shego's body desolve as the suit slowly ate it's way through the raw and bloody figure that was now Shego.

Ron was about to turn away when he felt a strange warmth in his chest. Looking down, he saw light glowing between the gaps in his breast plates. As if on divine will, Ron grabbed at the two plates and slowly pulled them apart. More and more light collected into Ron's chest cavity, until he felt a giant pull on his body.

From the distance, Kim and Wade watched as a massive beam of light exploded from Ron's body, smothering the decaying Shego and coninuing on into the horizon. As the light faded, a large streak of destroyed earth could be seem, molten rocks glowing red from the intense heat. From the distance, the green eyed teen watched as Ron fell to his knees, the armor on him breaking off and shooting into his neck.

"Ron" Kim screamed as she leapt out of the half destroyed house and ran towards the collapsed teen.

But it was too late, Ron didn't hear a thing as he passed out.

* * *

And another chapter down in record time. I guess it's been so long since I've done anything guyver related that I just can't stop myself. I just love writing fight scenes like these so there will be plenty more, oh and next chapter will be very surprising) Till next time (And remember to keep reviewing) – Wolvie. 


	4. Chapter 4: Friends In Shadowed Places

Dark Hero

Chapter 4

"Ron, Ron"

"Ugh, what?" The teen known as Ron mumbled

"It's us" A familiar voice answered.

"Mum, Dad?" Ron said, looking around and seeing his parents, there bodies barely visible in the intense white light that surrounded them.

"That's right son" Ron's father responded.

"How could you Ron?" His mother cried "How could you let this happen to us?".

"But…mum, I didn't know" Ron said, panic rising in his chest.

"Idiot" His father snapped "You could have tried"

"I said I didn't know" Ron said, getting angry.

"You were always a failure" The blond man continued "You even failed to prevent your parent's deaths"

"I'm disappointed in you Ron" His mother added.

"It's not my fault" Ron said, falling to his knees and cradeling his head "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!".

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" A blond boy screamed into the darkness.

"Ron, what's wrong?" He heard a female voice as a crack of light entered his vision "What's not your fault?"

"I…I don't know" Ron cried.

Looking around, Ron found himself in a familiar bedroom, one that belonged to his best friend. He realized he was also in her bed, the sheet's slightly moist from his sweat and pushed back as he sat up. His eye's somewhat blinded from the light and tears, he looked up and saw a blurry shape of red and white.

"KP?" Ron said slowly.

"Almost" The blur said calmly.

"Mrs. P?" Ron tried again, this time squinting a bit.

"Bingo" The now shaper image of Kim's mother responded with a smile.

"What's happening?" The scared boy asked, his breaths becoming rapid and shallow "Why am I in Kim's bed, where are my mum and dad, WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Came down honey" The brain surgeon said, hugging the distressed child to restrain him, but to mainly make him feel safe "Just get some rest"

"Thank you" Ron said calmly, returning the older woman's embrace "But I can't sleep anymore".

"You sure?" Kim's mother asked, receiving a nod from the blond boy "Alright, but perhaps you'd like to put some clothes on"

"What?" Ron looked at the smiling woman, then down at his own body "Augh"

Ron quickly covered himself up with the sheets after finding out he was in the presence of his best friend's mum in only his birthday suit.

"Oh please" Mrs. Possible laughed, heading for the door and switching the light on "I'm a doctor, I see it all the time"

Making sure the door was completely closed, Ron exited his friend's bed and found a conveniently placed set of clothes for him to wear.

"Good thing I always keep a change of mission clothes handy" Ron thought to himself as he quickly got dressed.

Making his way through the familiar house, Ron found the bathroom and relieved himself. Washing his hands, Ron exited the bathroom and descended the stairs that led to the family room. Passing a clock in the main hall, Ron saw it was about three in the morning.

"Hey everyone" Ron said shyly as he entered the Possible family room.

"Ron" Kim said as she tore across the room and embraced her friend "I'm so glad you're okay"

"Thanks KP" Ron held her tightly against his sore body "Um, any reason I was missing my clothes when I woke up?"

"Oh, that" Kim began, shying away from her friend while blushing "When Shego kicked you, all that rubble shredded your clothes and gave you some nasty cuts"

"Please don't tell me you removed my clothes" Ron said, covering his face with embarrassment.

"What? NO" Kim shouted, her face rivaling the color of a tomato.

"That was me" Kim's mother laughed.

Ron was about to scream when he remembered what she told him a few minutes ago.

"Okay then" Ron said, sitting down on the couch.

"You sure you're okay son?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine" Ron smiled at what he believed to be his second father "It's just, my parents".

The rocket scientist placed a comforting hand on the troubled boy's shoulder.

"They died trying to protect you and Kimmie Ron" Kim's dad said "Be proud that they risked their lives to keep you alive"

James Possible knew this was a lie, Ron's parents died so quickly they couldn't do anything, but his variation on the truth was probably easier for Ron to take without lashing out in greif. The boy just sat there, looking down at the floor between his legs.

"What happens now?" Kim asked, breaking the silence "You guys are gonna adopt Ron right?"

"We're not sure Kimmie cub" The brown haired man answered his daughter "After funeral and when the other red tape is sorted out, we'll see where we stand".

"KP" Ron said, looking up at his friend with tired eyes.

"Yeah Ron" Kim met his eyes with some hesitation, after seeing what the blond teen was now capable of, she feared his control.

"That thing I ripped from Shego" Ron began "Where is it?".

"Wade's got it" Kim answered "He's been analyzing it since yesterday, it's had him puzzled since he got it"

Ron smiled at the idea of Wade having trouble understanding something, usually the child has things figured out in under five minutes.

The warm atmosphere was shattered as something strange crashed through the window and dug itself into the wall.

"A fan?" Mr. Possible said, looking at the projectile.

Memories rushed to Ron's mind as he looked at the fan. Kim was busy looking out the window for the owner.

"It has something written on it" The rocket scientist said as he yanked the decorative weapon out of his wall.

'Stoppable-san, come outside when you read this' The text on the fan read.

"You know about this Ron?" Kim said as she handed the weapon to the blond teen "It could be a trap"

The scent that lingered on the fan entered Ron's nostrils. Drawing a deep breath, Ron closed his eye's so he could better focus on the scent. The strong smell of metal was present on the fan of course, but beneath that smell was the faint scent that reminded him of cherry blossoms.

"Don't worry KP" Ron said as he opened his eyes 'It's not a trap, but anyone comes with me, they'll be gone"

"Who will be gone?" Mrs. Possible asked, worry etched on her face.

"Friends" Ron said simply, exiting the house.

The sound of the door closing did not help release the tense atmosphere that remained in the living room.

"I'm worried about Ron" Kim said.

"We need to have faith in the boy" Kim's father responded, placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders "He wouldn't be out there if he knew it was dangerous".

Outside the Possible residence, Ron made his was down the driveway and onto the main road. The moon was full and cast a chill light, given Ron's skin a silvery glow.

"Hello?" Ron said to the darkness.

For a few seconds there was nothing, that was until the waiting child felt a hand grab his shoulder. Grabbing the hand with his own, Ron span around to palm strike the owner's face, but about an millimeter away from impact, Ron stopped.

"Very good Stoppable-san" The attacker said with a light voice "You were able to trap and counter my attack".

"Very nice" Ron said as he removed his hand to get a view at his foe, a smile formed on his lips "Yori"

"Hai Stoppable-san" Yori bowed after removing her hand from Ron's grasp.

"I thought I said you could call me Ron-san" Ron responded.

"Indeed you did" Yori smiled, inching closer to her American friend.

"Um, Yori, why are you-woah" Ron looked at the girl strangely before watching her disapear.

The next thing Ron knew was that he was on the ground, Yori straddling his chest and pinning his arms with her knees as she raised a fist.

"And I still managed to catch you off guard" The Japanese teen smiled.

"Quite so" Ron said through a laugh "But I've still been practicing"

Wrapping flexible legs around his opponent, Ron managed to pull the surprised girl off him and throw her to the cement road as she did him. Within a second, Ron had issued the same strategy as the oriental girl did to him.

"Do you yeild?" Ron said, leaning down to come close to Yori's face.

Just then, Ron did something he never expected, she kissed him! Flinching from her sudden contact, Yori saw an opening in Ron and threw his boy off her's. Drawing a small blade, Yori descended upon the boy and held the tiny weapon against his throat.

"Do you yeild?" Yori mimicked.

"I do" Ron smiled.

As they got up, both were breathing heavily and sweat glazed their faces. As time passed their breathing became calmer and they were able to talk normally.

"Thank you Ron-san" Yori bowed.

"You're welcome" Ron said "So I presume there's a reason you called me, except for that quick bout"

"You are correct" Yori answered "You're presence is required back at Yamanuchi, Master Sensai says it is important you return"

"Okay" Ron said as he watched a small jet touch down in the bushes a few meters away "If the master wishes it, I will go"

"Thank you Ron-san" Yori said she and Ron walked towards the black jet and boarded.

"Where did thing come from?" Ron asked the black haired girl as he looked around the small aircraft.

"We are ninja Ron-san" Yori answered "We use all that technology has to offer to achieve our missions.

"I guess funds aren't a problem in your profession" Ron said as he watched the ground shrink away as the jet blasted off.

"Greeting's Ron-san" The elderly ninja known as Master Sensai said warmly as the American boy and Japanese student entered the hidden academy.

"It is an honour to see you again Sensai" Ron bowed with respect "I was told there was something you wish to discuss with me"

"In the morning my child" The old master said, leading the two into the academy "Right now you need your sleep, I dare say you will require all your strength to deal with what I have to share"

"As you wish master" Ron bowed again, retiring to his room from his previous visit.

A few hours passed and Ron was quietly sitting in his room, his shirt off and the window open, snow flakes gently flowing in as a small storm passed over the acadamy. From the corner of his eye, Ron was the faint glow of candles.

"Ron-san?" The voice belonging only to Yori asked "Why are you still awake"

"I can't sleep" Ron answered "So much has happened to me recently, I feel that if I fall asleep, something will happen, I will lose another person I care about".

"Your fears are well valid" Yori said, setting the candle down on the tatami floor "But you must remember, all you can do is try your best, even if your loved one's die, it is not your fault".

Ron stayed silent as he let this new information process, thinking about it made him feel more at peace.

"Thank you Yori" Ron said, smiling at the Japanese teen who wore a large robe that hid her body.

"It is quite alright Ron-san" Yori smiled back "If I may ask, why is the window open, do you not feel the cold?"

"I don't know" Ron said, looking through the wooden segments of the window "Ever since a few days ago, I am always warm"

"Ron-san, who is always warm" Yori began as she pulled at the catch on her robe "Please warm me"

Ron turned around and watched as the robe, the only thing the dark eyed girl was wearing, cascaded to the floor, leaving her naked.

- - - - - -

"Ugh, this is too painful" The red-headed teen back in America raged on to her computer friend "I need to know how Ron is".

"Calm down Kim" Wade said "I can let you know how he is".

"You rock Wade" Kim smiled "Give me a visual".

"No can do Kim" The dark child said "Ron's at such a high altitude, the best I can give you is audio".

"It'll have to do" Kim said, anticipation bubbling in her body.

A few taps on his keyboard and Wade had a surprised look on his face.

"Ah, Kim" He began, looking worried "I think we should pass on the up link, we should wait till the morning"

"Dammit Wade" Kim said, getting agitated "Just patch it through"

Tapping a few keys, Wade vanished from the screen, a single green light that measured the sound appeared instead. A few seconds passed and Kim threw her Kimmunicator onto her bed and ran out of her room crying her eye's out.

From the small device on Kim Possible's bed, the sounds of two people moaning eachother's names as they made love filled the room.

* * *

Holy Crap! Who was expecting that? I'm sure some of you think they're a little young for that, but seeing how this is set after the movie, I thought it was okay, plus this is a major plot twist. This isn't going to be a retelling of the guyver sereies, I just used that stuff to make a good intro, though I will continue to use aspects from it, I don't want this to be a retelling. Not so much violence as the others but I promise there will be some fighting next time (Also the return of a character no-one thought would be back). Keep those reviews coming, and see you next time – Wolvie. 


	5. Chapter 5: Learning The Truth

Dark Hero Rising

Chapter 5

"Hey KP" Ron called as he moved closer to his best friend, who was waiting for him at the main entrance of their school.

"Ron" She called back, waving at him.

Suddenly, she stopped waving. Her smile faded and the face of happiness turned to fear.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he looked at the panicked face on the redheaded teen.

Kim didn't give an answer as she backed away slowly, before turning around and running.

"Wait, don't go" Ron cried as he held out his hand.

Some strange noise entered Ron's ears. Looking down at his outstretched arm, he found it to be encased in the strange armour that he had worn during his fight with Shego. The armour looked fine, but as seconds passed, it started twisting and melting.

"No" Ron said, looking at his hand, trying to push the acidic ooze that was his armour off "Why is this happening?"

Looking around frantically for something to pry the melting armour off, Ron met his reflection in the reflection of the school windows. If he wasn't wearing the helmet, he would have thrown up.

"NO!" Ron screamed, his voice gargling as he looked at his entire body withering and being eaten away "KP, KIM PLEASE HELP ME!"

The green eyed teen hero, who was hiding behind some bushes, took one last look at the corroding boy before running off screaming.

"KIM" Ron gargled as the mouth plate melted away, making him throw up both blood and melted flesh "WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?"

- - - - - - - -

"Gah" Ron gasped as he sat up, his body covered in a cool sweat.

Looking around frantically, the blond teen found himself in the small room that was his quarters at the Yamanuchi academy. Feeling a source of heat beside him, Ron's memory of the previous night returned as he gazed down at the dark haired girl sleeping soundly beside him, her slender figure covered by the large and heavy robe she wore, and then took off. Ron looked around the room over again, making sure no danger was present, he cursed at the lack of a mirror.

"Ron-chan?" A voice called out as Ron felt two soft arms wrap around his stomach, not to mention a pair of naked breasts pressed against his back.

"Yeah Yori?" Ron sighed calmly, placing a warm hand over the ninja girl's own.

"Are you troubled?" Yori asked "I apologise if last night made you uncomfortable"

"No" Ron said, a little more intently than he intended "I'm fine and last night was something to treasure".

Turning to his side, Ron grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Feeling the oriental girl's nipples stiffen against his chest, Ron broke the kiss and gave her a wicked smile.

"You know" Ron said devilishly as one of his hands traced it's way up and down the ninja's thigh, slipping beneath the covers "Master Sensei doesn't expect me for at least another hour or so".

"You have the sex drive of a grizzly bear Stoppable-san" Yori giggled as she felt her American lover softly pin her down on the futon, nibbling at her neck all the way down.

- - - - - - - - -

"Stupid Ron, bastard Ron" Kim Possible continued to curse her best friends name as she walked down the street.

"Hey girl" Kim's best female friend, Monique called out.

"Hey Monique" Kim replied in a pissed off tone.

"Something wrong Kim?" The dark teen asked.

"Oh nothing" Kim began, her arms crossed "Except for the fact that Ron just flew half-way around the world for a fucking booty call!"

"What?" Monique was shocked "That doesn't sound like Ron, wait, how'd he get across the world".

"I dunno" Kim snorted "Said some friends wanted to see him, called him 'Stoppable-san".

"Kim, 'san' is a Japanese expression" Monique said "Ron's most probably in Japan"

"I don't care" Kim answered "That son-of-a-bitch can stay with his japanese whore for all I care"

"Ease up girl" Monique stepped in front of her friend "This is Ron we're talking about, how'd you know his with a girl".

"I heard them" Kim answered angrily, pulling out her Kimmunicator "I'm sure Wade can give you a playback if you want"

"Back off Kim" Monique said with an angry tone "Don't start that shit with me, I'm not the one you're mad at"

Kim sighed shamefully as she rubbed her arm "You're right Mon, sorry"

"That's alright" The dark girl smiled "You up for a shopping spree, the best thing to get all your frustration out?"

"I'll pass Mon, thanks" Kim smiled half-heartedly "I think I'll just take a walk, steam off that way"

"K, catch you later Kim" Monique waved as she walked off.

"Yeah, bye Monique" Kim waved back.

Continuing down the side walk, Kim sighed as she looked across the street at the one place her and Ron spent together most of the time.

"Excuse me" A sort of shy voice called out, one which Kim barely heard "Could you help me, I appear to be a bit lost"

"Yeah, sure" Kim somberly turned around.

The teen hero's eyes widened as her eye's met the owner of the voice.

"You son of a bitch" Kim hissed as she snapped her leg out, holding the boy against a brick wall as her foot was placed quite firmly on his neck "I can't believe Drakken actually made another one of you"

The brown haired, slightly dark toned teen known to Kim as Eric stood there, choking as he tried to pry the strong girl's foot off his neck.

"Let…go" The boy weezed.

"Why should I?" Kim growled, her foot digging deeper against his jugular.

Kim looked the boy up and down, finding a small bandage on his upper arm.

"A bandage?" Kim scoffed "Drakken thinks I can be fooled by a friggin band-aid?"

Ripping the tiny adhesive strip off the muscular arm of the teen, Kim's eyes widened with shock as she watched a thin crimson stream dribble from a small cut.

"You're…bleeding?" Kim gasped.

The boy merely collapsed, holding his throat as he took in wheezy breaths of oxygen.

"I'm so sorry" Kim said as tried to help the boy up.

"Back off" He snapped, shifting away from her arms "You've done quite enough".

"I'm sorry" Kim whimpered as tears started leaking from her eyes "I didn't know if you were human or not"

"Of course I am" The teen said angrily, but seeing the quivering face of the girl, his anger faded "Look, how about we start over? I'll introduce myself and you'll hesitate from hurting me"

Kim softly giggled at the intentional joke the boy made "Okay"

"My name is Daniel" Daniel said as he presented her with his hand.

Wiping a few tears away, Kim held out her own hand "I'm Kim Possible"

"I've heard about you" Daniel smiled, shaking her hand "I moved here because of you"

"You did?" Kim asked, she still had the question of Eric to ask the replica.

"Yeah" Daniel said, looking around to see if anyone was there, he whispered "My family moved because of what happened to me a few month's ago"

"What happened?" Kim asked in a hushed voice.

"I was" The boy hesitated "kidnapped"

"Kidnapped?" Kim gasped, not totally believing this Eric clone was telling the truth, but better to fake it and see where he led with this story.

The boy looked away from Kim sadly.

"I don't know why they took me, but they just dragged me into a van, smothered me with a cloth and I passed out, when I woke up it was two days later, I was in some alley, the cops found me and brought me back to my parent's"

"That's horrible" Kim said softly, looking at the boy's expression, she concluded that he had to be the real deal, no syntho-drone could fake such raw and powerful emotion like Daniel was doing, nor could they bleed.

"So that's why we came to Middleton" The male teen said "Since you're so well known for defeating bad guys, the FBI figured this was the safest town to hide in"

"Well you're welcome here" Kim smiled, helping the boy up "Say, would you like to get something to eat Daniel?"

"Sure" Daniel answered, giving her his own smile "Call me Danny"

"Okay Danny" Kim said, leading the boy across the street.

- - - - - - -

"Ah Stoppable-san, I am glad you are here"

Master sensei smiled as he watched both Ron and Yori meet him in the snow covered training grounds. Due to the cold temperatures, Yori wore a heavy cloak identical to the one she left in Ron's room, her ninja garb underneath the wooly coat. Ron though was dressed in only the standard ninja gi.

"I trust you are refreshed?" The old master asked.

Ron and Yori shared a smile.

"I am master sensei" Ron said.

"That is good to hear" The aging man smiled, his smile dying quickly "Come, I have much to tell you, Yori, you are permitted to come along due to your recent 'attachment' to Stoppable-san"

The two teens blushed.

No more words were said as the elderly master walked outside the grounds and down a cleared path into a small chasm. A few minutes of climbing past jagged rocks and very deep pits, the three finally emerged from the darkness into what appeared to be a large cave lit by glowing candles.

"This, Stoppable-san" Master sensei began, his hand waving at the wall "Is the answer to your questions"

"What am I?" Ron said automatically as he glanced at the drawings and heiroglyphs upon the wall, their sight giving Ron a massive attack of dejavu.

"You, my young friend" The aging man smiled "Are what is known as a Guyver"

"A guyver?" Ron parroted, his mouth loose.

"Yes" Master sensai said "Our school was not just founded for ninja, but to protect these ancient ruins"

"Then that thing I touched" Ron began.

"Was the dormant form of the protector, you are the host to it now" The old man finished.

"What was this thing suppose to protect from?" Ron asked, he felt as though his entire reality was unraveling.

"From what I have deciphered, beings known as Zoa's" The wise ninja answered "They were horrible creatures that changed men into monsters, they brought destruction to whatever they touched, until finally the guyvers sealed them, and they left this world"

Images of strange ships flashed in Ron's head.

"That is all the text reveals" The man sighed "I wish there was more, but these markings are old, time has destroyed most of them"

"I understand" The blond teen sighed "I wish I knew more though, like how I can control this thing"

"I do not know much" The old ninja said "But I can at least teach you how to at least summon the defender to your aid, Yori will also help you"

"Hai, Sensai" Yori responded.

"Come my students" The short master called "You both have much to learn"

------------------------

"Dr. Drakken" A man in a business suit said.

"What" The blue toned scientist said sternly.

"I'm afraid the zoanoid factory was destroyed" The man said, placing a file of documents on the long table in front of the mad doctor.

Instead of lashing out, the dark haired man sighed.

"How long till it will be reconstructed?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"Normally it would take 2 years, due to the new data you had received that hadn't been programmed in yet, and the amount of money we would need to collect for new technology" The man stopped to look at the glare the blue man was giving him, a clear signal for him to hurry up "But the funds from the Rockwaller merger will reduce it to 9 months".

"Very good" Drakken smiled.

"You're not angry?" The cowering businessman asked.

"I have learnt patience" The blue man responded "What I haven't learnt is to tolerate bad news"

With the press of a button, two large men were summoned.

"Send him to the personal zoa-chamber" The evil genius said "I didn't salvage this technology from that fucking Chronos company to have it fucking inacessible due to someone FUCKING WITH MY FACTORY!"

The two men simply nodded as they dragged the screaming man to the much smaller zoanoid chamber.

-----------------

"Well well well" A slender figure hidden in dark said as it watched the screaming madman rant from the nearby building "Since that new guy upped and vanished, looks like I'll be taken down this psycho and his little monsties all by myself, when he's back to being a threat of course".

And without the slightest sign of movement, the figure vanished.

* * *

And another chapter bites the dust, you can see why I upped the ratings now. I told you all you'd never expect Eric, or should I say Danny, ever coming back. I know that my Guyver history isn't how the movie portrayed it, I haven't seen the thing for 3 years so I'm goin with a slight variation. Anyway, next chapter will be out soon, I can't stop writing this puppy. Don't forget to review – Wolvie. 


	6. Chapter 6: Of Meetings And Memories

Dark Hero Rising

Chapter 6

"Flight 217 from Japan is now arriving" The female voice echoed through the crowded areas of the airport.

A few moments later, a head of straw-colored hair could be seen in the mass of black and brown.

Ron Stoppable, the Guyver; had returned.

Ron walked out of the boarding platform, the memories of his time spent in the land of the rising sun playing through his mind as he re-entered his old homeland.

7 months back------

"Ugh, this is useless" The bruised form of Ron grunted as he once again slipped on the ice "I just can't transform"

It had been 2 months since Ron started training, which mainly consisted of sparring with a quarter-staff, he was told this helped with connecting with the guyver.

"Stoppable-san" The white hair man known as Master sensei said sternly "You must focus, the protector will be drawn with feelings of urgency, you must harness that feeling"

"I'm trying" Ron grunted, he learnt that disrespect often resulted in more training "Master"

"You are not trying" The old master growled, a scowl on his face "You are distracted"

"What?" Ron grew confused, he had never saw the jovial man with such animosity.

"It's Yori" The old man continued to scowl "She has been constantly on your mind, you are too preoccupied with her"

"Yori has nothing to do with this" Ron matched the man scowl.

"Idiot boy" The master scoffed "Yori!"

In a streak of black, Yori appeared.

"Hai, sensei" The fully garbed ninja answered.

"You are a nuisance" The old teacher said simply, throwing a small needle at the unknowing girl.

Ron watched petrified as the thin sliver of metal flew through the chill air, planting itself firmly into the kunoichi's throat. With a small gasp, Yori collapsed.

"No" Ron looked at the dead girl, the first one to share the most intimate moments of love two humans could achieve.

The saddened eyes morphed into a glare of fury.

"You monster" Ron let out a low growl.

"You were distracted, I ridded you of that distraction" The small man said simply.

Ron let out a roar to shake the heavens, which did a lot considering they were on a sheet of ice. Master Sensei braced himself as the thick ice began to crack under the sheer power the boy was emanating. The ice around Ron began to melt and steam as the same field of gravity grew around the boy, the force sending a shockwave across the frozen lake, shattering the ice. From the back of his neck, the armor that had encased him twice before shot out and covered every inch of Ron's body, the black and grey armor shifting ever so slightly as it fitted itself perfectly.

"You will pay" The guyver said as air vented from the two exhaust vents at the front of the mouth.

The old man simply smiled from atop the piece of ice he was standing on.

"Yori" The old man said lightly.

"Hai, Master"

"What the?" Ron turned around and saw, standing at the bank of the lake, the smiling form of Yori.

Turning to where the fallen form of Yori lay, Ron saw a small log, the needle penetrating halfway into the tree segment.

"Congratulations Stoppable-san".

2 months ago--------

Ron and Yori trailed behind the elderly teacher as he led them into the inner sanctum of the acadamy where the lotus blade was kept on display.

"Stoppable-san, how many weapons can you draw?" Sensei asked.

"Just the blade on my right arm sensei" The blond teen answered

"Do you know why you draw only one? While I have told you two blades can be drawn" The bearded elder continued his questions.

"I just thought that was how my armor was, you said that all had variations" Ron replied.

"That is true Stoppable-san, but the reason why you can't draw two is because you're armor is defective" Master sensei said.

Ron's mind replayed his fight with the guyver Shego, the damaged control medal was the reason he had won, and the reason that the suit turned on the green tinted woman and devoured her.

"Oh god, it's broken" Ron started to panic "It's going o eat me isn't it?"

"Calm yourself Ron-san" Yori tried to coo the distressed teen.

"Yori speaks wisely Stoppable-san" The old man said "You must control you're fear, or else you will fight your battles crippled"

Ron took a deep, relaxing breath.

"You're right master, thank you Yori" The American boy sighed "Please continue sensei"

"Though it is true the unit you have absorbed is broken, the missing part has been found and can be easily attached" The elder finished.

Ron let out a very big sigh, causing Yori to laugh at his antics. As the three walked on, they eventually came to the massive room in which the lotus blade was housed. The blue sword was resting in it's case, which was placed on a small alter in the middle of the room. A beam of light shone through a window and cast the perfect blade in shimmering brilliance.

"This is the missing piece" Master Sensei concluded, his voice echoing through the empty halls.

"Wha?" Ron said

"Take the sword Ron-san, you will see" The Japanese girl said, giving Ron a slight nudge.

Taking his girlfriend's hint, Ron ascended the stairs which led to the alter. Opening the glass case, Ron watched as the beam slowly moved up the sword, a light flashed as it hit the tip of the blade. Grasping the handle, Ron swung the sword, it's blade cutting through the air with a swift hum.

"I feel different when I hold this" Ron confessed.

"Like a feeling of wholeness?" The elderly teacher asked.

Ron was dumbfounded for a moment "Yes, that's exactly right".

"You see Stoppable-san, no sword like the lotus blade exists, because the lotus blade is not of this world, it was a part of the armor you possess and now that it has been reunited, the blade is now solely yours" Sensei explained.

"In your face monkey-fist" Ron smiled, watching as the blade melted over his hand, before condensing over his ring-finger to form a small ring, the kangi for 'Lotus' etched on the small metal band.

Present---------

"No place like home" Ron smiled as he walked down the familiar streets of Middleton.

Even though Ron was disappointed that Yori had to stay in Japan to fufill her duties, she had promised that she would visit America often.

"I wonder if Kim's in?" Ron thought to himself as he drew closer to her house.

"Hello?" The slender form of Mrs. Possible said as she opened the door, her face puzzled as she looked at the strange man at her door "Can I help you young man?"

Ron could only chuckle, after nearly a year of intense training and a lack of barbers at the peak of a mountain, the teen guess that he must look different.

"Why Mrs. P, I'm hurt" The muscular boy laughed.

The mother of Kim was shocked, and it showed on her face "Ron?" she asked the laughing boy.

"Long time Mrs. P" Ron smiled, before he felt the older woman pull him into a hug.

"Oh Ron" She began, holding him tighter "It's good to see you're okay"

"Yeh, sorry about the lack of calls" Ron apologised, pulling himself apart from the happy woman "Not good reception where I was"

"Who's that honey?" A more masculine voice called from the background.

"Come here dear, guess who's back" The brain surgeon called as she watched her husband approach the entrance to the house.

"Ron?" The rocket scientist asked, looking at the tall, muscular teenager.

"Didn't even need to hear my voice" Ron smiled.

"It's good to have you back Ron" The brown haired man shook his daughter's best friend's hand.

"Hey what's the" An incoming voice began.

"Commotion in here?" The same voice finished.

"Hey guys what's shakin?" Ron asked Kim's twin brothers, now slightly bigger.

"Ron?" The two said in unison, before running and tackling the boy to the ground "It is you"

"Ah, good old times" Ron sighed as he picked himself up, the twins still clutched to his large body "So, that's all the Possibles except for Kim"

Suddenly everyone became silent and couldn't meet Ron's eyes.

"What?" Ron asked, before realisation hit him "Oh crap, she's dead isn't she?"

"No no no" The matron of the Possible house said "She's still alive, you-you'd be better off finding out yourself, she's down at Beuno Nacho right now"

"Mmm, Beuno Nacho, hadn't had that in almost a year" Ron said as a growl deep enough to shake the foundations of the house erupted from the teen's stomach "Hehe, sorry, I'll go and see nacho-I mean Kim right away"

"Just come back here after Ron" Mr. Possible said "There's some business we need to discuss.

"Righto Mr. Dr. P, Kim'll probably want me back anyway"

The two elder Possibles just exchanged worried glances.

- - - - - - -

"Ah, Beuno Nacho" Ron was taken back by how much beauty a single fast-food building could encompass "Tis a sight for the most weary of eyes"

"Nacos nacos nacos" Ron continued the mantra as he neared the counter, but a tuft of red diverted his attention from his future meal.

Ron made his way slowly towards the familiar booth, crawling into the one behind it, Ron had planned to startle Kim by grabbing her. Halfway through his surprised attack, Ron froze at the sight. Once hidden under the shadows and Kim's hair, sat a boy Ron would be happy to turn into a pile of ooze again.

"ERIC" Ron let out a roar as he leapt from the seat, clearing the booth he and Kim had shared countless meals at, and landed on the other side.

As he landed in the booth next to the one in which that traitor was sitting, Ron turned on his heel and grabbed Eric's head, exposing the neck. Ron held the lotus ring near the shocked boy's neck, a small blade protruding from the small object, even a prick would be enough to destroy the syntho-drone. Ron was about to commence the death blow, but as he raised his hand in attack, a tray of food slammed into his hand, sending it up and making Ron flinch in pain. Feeling a hand wrap around his wrist and another around his neck, Ron was thrown from his position and was sent flying onto the polished floor below.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ron?" Kim shouted as she stayed in her crouched position on the table, luckily there were no one in the restaurant to get harmed.

"Excuse me?" Ron said in frustration "Evil syntho-boy, eating, with you, hellooo"

"Dan's not a syntho-drone you idiot" Kim felt months of growing anger for the boy release "He's human, now fuck off Ron, you're not welcome in my house or near my family"

"What?" Ron gasped, he didn't know what Kim was doing, but it didn't sound like her.

"You leave us for nearly a year to go fuck some Japanese whore and all you can say is 'what?'" Kim flipped off the table and landed into a offensive stance "You've lost all rights to be near me, so just fuck off back to your whore and leave me alone"

Taking Kim's harsh words, Ron produced a small black ball, and as a cloud of smoke erupted as it hit the ground, the blond teen vanished.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I wanted it to be longer but I'd figure it would be best to get this up as quick as possible, seeing how I've been away for a while. Even though the idea of making this a K/R fic did play in my mind a bit, I always liked the rarer pairings, my favorite being Ron/Shego then an equal between Ron/Yori and Ron/Bonnie. Till next time gentle veiwers (And don't forget to review) – Wolvie. 


	7. Chapter 7: Let The Storm Come

Dark Hero Rising

Chapter 7

It had started to rain, but Ron didn't care. After a puff of smoke revealed the blond guyver host, Ron felt like a walk.

A really long walk, in the rain.

Since he knew Middleton well, Ron took a refresher tour of his hometown. After a few hours of mindless drifting, the teen ninja came to a familiar site.

"I see they never bothered to fix this place up," Ron said to himself as he stared at the ruins that was once his house.

The whole left half of the building was completely demolished, and the other half had begun to break into ruin. Ron just stood there, looking at the broken home as his mind buzzed with questions about his former friend. It was about half an hour later when Ron noticed two bright lights headed towards his way. As a car slowed down in front of him, Ron walked over to meet whoever was inside. The reflection that stared back at him was a stranger to Ron, since his training he hadn't a chance to look at himself, even during his stay at Yamanuchi he couldn't see his reflection, though Yori often commented Ron on how handsome he was. But the Ron that stared back wasn't what Ron thought of himself at all.

Blond hair that ran down to the small of his back, a small amount of stubble across his face blocked out those boyish freckles, leaving the mark of a man. Since his old clothes were too small for him now, Ron just dressed himself in the basic ninja garb as all students did. The black gi showed off a body that had seen many rigorous training seasons, though not big, the muscles were dense as steel. Since Ron had chosen to have the sleeves cut off at the biceps, he could see the reflection of two-toned arms; numerous scars from weapon dodging training had coated the two appendages with several scars from nicks and scratches. Ron's admiring of his own reflection was cut off though as the window rolled down with the automated hum.

"Mr. Dr. P?" Said the blond ninja, staring at the closest male adult he had.

"Ron sweetie" The head of Mr. Possible's wife appeared over the man's arm "Please get into the car, we need to talk with you".

Silently obeying, Ron opened the back door to the possible station wagon and slid into the leather seat.

"You must be wondering about Kim" The matriarch of the Possible family assumed, turning around to face the boy properly "We figured she wouldn't treat you kindly"

Ron just looked out the window, raindrops silently cascading off the sullen boy's face and onto the carpeted floor.

"She got Wade to spy on you, the night you left" The redheaded woman continued.

Ron's eye twitched as he was hit with realisation.

"So that's it," He said "She heard me with Yori".

The two adults looked at each other for a second, returning their gazes to the road and the distraught boy.

Ron looked at the woman with fear in his eyes "Do you hate me as well, what I did to Kim?"

"Of course not" Mr. Possible said "What ever your choices, we respect your ability to make them, I'm sure your parents felt the same way"

"My parents" Ron repeated, his sad face twisting into one of shock and pain "I gotta get outta the car, NOW"

"Ron, I can't stop the ca-" Mr. Possible was cut off as he heard the whistle of the air from the open door.

"RON!" Mrs. Possible made an attempt to grab the boy, but the clothes he was wearing were designed to not allow them to be grabbed.

Ron heard the screams as he dove from the car. Hitting the pavement, Ron instinctively rolled to avoid the impact. Hearing the screech as the car made a sharp U-turn, Ron scampered into the bushes. He couldn't explain his actions, all he knew was that he had to get out of that enclosed space, it was suffocating him.

Running as fast as he could in the rain, Ron finally stopped next to an abandoned factory somewhere in Lowerton.

"Well well well" Ron heard a deep voice, but with his visions blurred from exhaustion, he couldn't make out the owner "You'll do just fine"

"What?" Ron said between gasps of air.

"It's been awhile since I could kill" The voice continued, growing closer "Nothings important's going on, but you'll do nicely"

"Don't push me," Ron threatened, wobbling into an offensive stance.

The next thing Ron felt was a huge, scaly hand grabbing his neck, nearly crushing it, and heaving him up into the air.

"Why would I push you, when I can just rip you?" The giant figure laughed.

The zoanoid smiled as he applied more pressure on the teen, hearing him gasp for air. His smiling stopped though as he heard the gasping stop, and replacing it was a soft laugh.

"What so damn funny?" The massive creature laughed, squeezing his hand to its limit.

Strangely enough, his hand didn't move. There, grasping his hand, was the boy's own hands.

"What the hell are you?" The reptilian zoanoid said, trying his hardest to get his hand to close.

"The storm" Ron replied, a smile on his face.

The huge beast watched as a weird light surrounded the boy, and as it grew, enveloped half his arm. The gravity field activated and everything around Ron was reduced to nothingness.

The creature let out a horrified roar as half his arm was ripped clean off, green blood dribbled out of the stump of raw flesh and bone. Hoping to tear the boy apart for that little trick, the wounded zoanoid came face to face with what monsters call monsters. The sleek black and grey armour of the guyver shone in the moonlight before him, air rushing out of the vents on its face.

"Let the storm come" The guyver said, before launching itself at the hulking beast.

Like a streak of light, the guyver grabbed the shocked monster by the throat and slammed him into the brick wall behind them, making a large crater on the red paved wall.

"This seems familiar doesn't it?" The humanoid weapon said in a light tone "Wait, aren't we supposed to be in each other's place?"

"Fucking guyver," The chocking zoanoid gurgled out, grabbing onto the bio-booster's arm, hoping to pry it off.

A cry of pain escaped the creature's mouth as he felt excruciating pain shoot through his hand. The guyver hand unsheathed his blade, which happened to be right under the mutant's hand.

"Hey, look at that" The transformed Ron said "Zoa-shishkaba"

In an attempt to pull himself off his enemy's weapon, the reptilian monster received another dose of mind wrenching pain as the guyver's blade moved downwards, splitting the already wounded hand clean in two.

"God, you do whine a lot don't you?" The storm guyver said as he grabbed the creature's lower jaw.

With a tiny amount of force, the guyver pulled his hand back, along with the creature's lower jaw and tongue. Dropping the wailing zoanoid, Ron watched as it thrashed around in pain, kicking and flailing its mutilated arms around.

"Okay, this is getting old now" Ron said as he aligned his already unsheathed blade with the monsters bloody head.

Falling into a kneeling position, Ron's blade sunk into the creature's skull like a hot knife, no, like molten steel through butter.

A few seconds off thrashing and screaming, and the monster fell silent.

"Bout time" Ron sighed as he looked at the torn and bloodied corpse of the monster "I was getting bored"

"He's not the only one," A feminine voice said behind him.

"What the?" Ron turned around and came face to face with something he never expected to see.

It was another guyver. Dark pink and purple armour hugged the host's body, accentuating the curves.

"And who the hell are you?" The storm guyver asked, he kept his blade open just for precaution.

"An ally, or an enemy" The female guyver said in a light tone "Depends on who you want to work with, me, or them" She pointed at the mutilated corpse.

"I have sworn to kill all zoas," Ron said.

"That's good, it means I won't have to kill you then" The new guyver said as she walked up to the armoured Ron.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Ron asked.

"Maybe" The female said, closing the gap between her and her storm counter-part "Maybe I can even do more than tell you my name"

Beneath his armour, Ron was blushing madly "Thank god this thing has a crotch plate" Ron thought to himself.

Ron grabbed the slender guyver's shoulders, halting her of her little alien lap-dance "Your name will do just fine"

"Oh, you're no fun" The smaller warrior pouted, stepping away and crossing her arms "I think I'll just leave you then"

"Wait, I-" Ron tried to stop the female, but she was too quick, she vanished.

"Damn it" Ron said as the armour around him disappeared back into his neck "I lost her".

"Ugh, transforming always drains me so bloody fast" Ron said to himself as he entered the deserted beuno nacho, luckily for him it was open 24 hours.

Ordering his food and taking a seat, Ron devoured his food as fast as he could. Giving a satisfied burp, Ron leant back into the push seat and played with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Mind if we sit?" A male voice asked.

Peering at the company, Ron just shut his eyes and relaxed "Sure, I'm sure you still want to talk to me"

"That's why we're here" Mrs. Possible, along with her husband sat down.

"I'm sorry for jumping like that" Ron apologised, stopping his toothpick theatrics "I just couldn't stand the enclosed spaces, I kinda have to be in them a lot"

"We understand Ron," The rocket scientist said.

"You have no idea," Ron thought.

"But for right now, we have some business to discuss" Mr. Possible continued.

"Business?" The blond teen asked.

"Yes, your parents had quite a large life insurance policy on their hands" Mrs. Possible said, knowing that Ron found it easier to talk to her about delicate things like his parents "A total of about seven hundred thousand dollars has been sitting in your bank account since you left"

"Seven hundred grand?" Ron was flabbergasted, though it wasn't the same as a naco royalty check; it was still a lot of money.

"All yours" Mr. Possible smiled.

"I can't accept it" Ron sighed, "My parent's blood is on that money, how can I take something like that?"

"Ron, your parents wanted you to be safe when they died, and we all know that money is very important to someone as young as you are, you need money to get your life back on track" The brain surgeon explained.

"I don't need that much" Ron said, looking at the couple "You take half"

"Oh Ron, we-we couldn't" The brown haired man said.

"You were as close to them as almost I was, you deserve something for that" Ron stood up with intent in his eyes.

"You're sure Ron? that is a lot of money" Mr. Possible asked.

"Positive" Ron, for the very first time since his return, smiles with happiness.

---------------------

"Sir" A man in a black suit and dark sunglasses rushed into the room with a handful of papers.

"What is it?" Doctor Drakken said as he sat at his office chair.

"We were tracking a rouge zoanoid when we found something shocking" The black suit lay the papers onto the wooden desk "The second guyver has returned"

"That's wonderful" The blue skinned doctor said in a sarcastic manner "Show me who these guyvers are if you want praise".

"Then you'll want to see these" The suit smiled as he pulled a few more pages from his coat.

The mad doctor looked at the pictures, holding them up, he flicked them at high speed like a movie, watching as the second by second pictures showed him exactly for what he asked.

"Excellent" Drakken smiled, before walking out of his office.

There on the table, lay a picture of a zoanoid grabbing Ron by the neck, half covering that picture, was another one of a guyver standing in Ron's place.

"Very excellent indeed".

* * *

Well, it's been quite a long time since I updated, but what can I say? Some weeks you've got the inspiration, and some you don't. Not sure when the next one's coming out, but stayed tuned (As always, don't forget to review) - Wolvie 


	8. Chapter 8: Memories Of A Fallen Shinobi

Dark Hero Rising

Chapter 8

"I really appreciate this Wade" Ron said as he walked into his new home.

Contacting Wade, Ron had asked the brilliant boy to help him locate a new premise, and after giving the African American child a few requirements, Wade managed to find Ron a place that was affordable with the money his parents left him. After a few more negotiations, the possible parents only took $150,000, refusing any more and promising to honour his parents with it.

"No probs Ron, glad to have you back" The dark boy replied.

Wade had found Ron a rentable place near the outskirts of Upperton, not the most sensible house, but then again Ron needed a place like this. Large, spacious and equipped with a massive gym room and backyard, this was exactly what Ron was looking for.

"Oh and Wade" Wade heard Ron say through his mobile, before the sounds of metal piercing flesh and scraping around a bit "No more spy-ware in my neck, that hurt like a bitch"

"Y'know, I could have just self-destructed that" Wade said, stifling a laugh "You would have felt a little pinch, and not needed to stab yourself in the neck"

All Wade heard was silence, before large portions of swearing made him pull away the phone in both pain and fear.

"Anyway Wade, do you think you could hook me up with some furniture? This place is looking a bit empty" Ron asked after his round of curses.

"Sure, should be fully decorated by this afternoon" Wade replied, open some online shopping pages for furniture.

"Bitchin Wade, well, talk to you this afternoon" Ron said, rummaging around in his bag for some clothes.

"Where are you going Ron?" The pudgy child asked.

"School's back in session Wade" Ron said as he held up ninja chain mail shirt "I gotta prepare"

----------------

"God, I thought I never had to see this place again," Ron thought to himself as he entered the halls of Middleton high school.

Even though the prom was now almost 10 months ago, there was still one term of school left.

"Well, it shouldn't be so bad" Ron continued to muse as he dodged and weaved his way through the crowd, a few people he recognised gave shocked looks and continued to stare as he passed by, barely noticing them "A few more weeks and this evil place will be but a horrible memory"

A brief thought of Kim passed through his conscience.

"Even more reason to leave as soon as possible" Ron thought bitterly.

Ron reached his old locker and began to spin his code into the dial.

"Come on" Ron grunted, pulling at the stuck latch "Open to bloody piece of scrap metal"

Ron considered transforming just to destroy the sturdy locker, but as luck would have it, Ron's thoughts on demolishing the small container were interrupted by the quiet whirr of an electric wheel chair.

"Hey Felix" Ron said, turning around to meet his friend "Long time no see"

"I'll say" Felix said, extending a hand to his blond friend "Too long I'd say"

"Yeh" Ron replied, shaking his handicapped friends hand "I had some training to do in Japan"

"So I heard" The wheelchair bound boy said, a smirk growing on his face.

"And what's that grin supposed to mean" Ron said warily.

"Word has it from Kim you were getting some serious booty in the orient" Felix smiled "High five dude"

Ron did as the teen suggested, slapping his hand. Felix pulled back his hand and shook it, that little slap hurt like buggery.

"I guess that's one way of putting it Felix" Ron forced a smile.

Quite frankly he did not find what his friend said funny. One point was that he values Yori more than merely tail; she was a beacon of everlasting love and friendship to him. And two that Kim thought of that, what's worse she'd been spouting it loud enough for Felix to hear.

"But seriously Ron" Felix began, still wringing his hand to make the pain go away "You must really like her, you're not the kind of guy to take something like that for granted, you must love her to go that far"

That statement made Ron smile sincerely.

"Yeh, she's really special to me" Ron replied as he began walking with his friend down towards class "Don't know what I'd do without her"

"Anyway man, I see you've changed your hair" Felix said, wanting to change the subject "Much cooler than before"

"What, you dissin the Ron-man's original doo?" Ron said jokingly.

The two passed by a mirror in the corridor and Ron looked at himself. He had left his apartment early in the morning for a jog and found a hair salon just opening. Fifteen minutes later emerged from the salon with his ponytail gone, replaced now by shoulder length hair. Sure it wasn't good for fighting, but since his haired was encased in indestructible alien armour, hair wasn't really an issue for him.

"Maybe I am" Felix laughed, zooming away in his wheelchair "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, you're so dead" Ron growled with a smile as he headed after his friend.

Unfortunately for the blond ninja, a certain someone had just entered the corridor from another and was right in front of a speeding Ron. Papers went flying as the two impacted.

"Ah, I'm sorry miss" Ron said as he fumbled around the floor for the fallen papers, his hair had blinded him for a sec and he didn't see who it was.

"Ow" A voice said.

Ron froze, hearing that voice brought back memories. Painful, recent memories. Dropping the papers, Ron stood up and without even looking at the person, who he bumped into, walked slowly away. Ron's footsteps echoed loudly in the suddenly silent corridor.

"Come on Kim" Ron heard a voice behind him "I'll help you"

Those voices, one betrayed him, the other once betrayed the first.

"Trash like that don't deserve your attention"

Ron seethed with rage. His focus became incredably sharp, able to see every crack in the walls, every pore on his hand. Spinning around in a bloody rage, Ron let out a roar and extended his hand. The ring on his finger launched from the digit and transformed into a giant shuriken, about the size of a large pizza tray. The magical weapon sailed through the air, imbedding itself into the wall, half an inch away from the head of the medium dark skin toned teen.

"Make no mistake Eric" Ron growled, the massive group of people crowding around the three teen went unnoticed "I will end you, you best beware the fury of the storm"

And with that, the cerulean shuriken melted back into a small ring and returned to its place of rest. Ron turned on his heel and began to walk off, but then stopped.

"You only live because your parents accept and don't judge me, Kim" Ron growled, like the very name caused him pain to say it "But if you cross me, well, I can't be held responsible for what happens to you"

"Why you arrogant mother-fu" Kim began approaching her former friend, but familiar hands held her back.

"Let him go Kim" Dan said softly "He's not worth it"

"STOPPABLE" A mad bellow rung through the halls "MY OFFICE NOW"

"Not now Barkin" Ron growled, watching the retired marine enter through the rapidly dissipating crowd.

"NO BUTS STOPPABLE, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME" Mr. Barkin yelled, grabbing the boy by the collar.

Now a monkey master would not take this direct violation of his personal space lightly. Grabbing the teacher's wrist, Ron began a simple lock-breaker, but found in great surprise that the teacher's clenched fist withdrew and flowed with the body behind him and grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket. Ron didn't fight anymore; he was too busy figuring out how the hell Barkin countered the ape escape (Ron's personal name for the move).

"Sit your arse down Stoppable" Barkin growled, slipping into his chair behind his desk.

"Look, Mr. B, how'd you know tha-" Ron began, but was cut off.

"I saw what you did out there Stoppable, you know very well how I respond to death threats" Barkin said.

"You think you can beat me?" Ron said, a smirk growing on his face.

"Wipe that impudent smirk off your face Stoppable" Barkin said.

For some unknown and obscure unknown to anyone but teachers, Ron obeyed.

"I'm not talking about your feud, I'm talking about your weapon, that was nifty trick Stoppable" Barkin continued.

"You can search me if you want sir" Ron said, he was still smirking in his mind "Not a weapon on my body"

"How about your finger?" Mr. Barkin said, a smirk on his face.

Ron looked at the army vet in shock.

"How'd you" Ron choked out, flabbergasted.

"Do you why we have an exchange program with Yamanuchi Stoppable?" Barkin asked "And I assure you it's not mainly for cultural enlightenment"

Ron just sat there, a stunned look on his face.

"It's mainly used as a recruiting program" Barkin began "Master Sensei seeks out potential students from time to time, and I give him the most promising in their abilities and skills"

"Wait a minute" Ron said, shaking his head and hands in disbelief "You're saying you know Master Sensei, since when?"

Mr. Barkin sighed, getting up off his chair, he moved towards the window of his office and looked at the clipped lawns of the Middleton football field.

"It was a such a long time ago" The brown haired man begun.

-------------

"I'm sorry son" The Oriental doctor looked down on his patient "Though you avoided the initial blast from that mine, the shrapnel has torn the ligaments in your legs at several key points. If you ever manage to be able to walk again, it won't be for a very long time"

A much younger Steve Barkin looked away from the doctor, a look of sorrow and regret glazed his face.

For the next four months, Barkin and his iron will to be able to walk again trained as much as he could, spending countless nights doing sit-ups (If he couldn't walk, then he vowed to be the most dangerous handicapped man alive) and training all the way through the day to repair and build the damaged muscles.

It was a normal day in the small village that the American troops had been welcomed into and that had helped the fallen Barkin to mend his legs. On this day in particular, a small, elderly man of clearly Japanese descent was walking down the main road, and as luck would have it, met with the wounded marine.

"Hello there" The old man said, walking up to Barkin, who was sitting down outside the doctor's clinic on the porch "I am known as Master sensei"

"Er..hello" Barkin began, taken back by the man's friendliness, before remembering his training on introducing himself "Private Steve Barkin" and added a salute.

"Please, please" The old man began "No need for formalities, I see that your legs are not as fit as they use to be"

"Uh, yes sir" Barkin replied, taken back by the man's statement.

"I think you could do with some help," The short master said.

And before the soldier could argue, Master Sensei had knelt down before the man and began pressing on certain points in the legs. Stepping back as quickly as he stepped forward, the old master smiled at the confused man.

"Go on, give them a try," The elderly teacher urged.

On his instruction, Mr. Barkin urged his legs to move, though entirely in doubt. To his astonishment, the leg abided by his will. Smiling at his success, he tried the other one; it worked just as well as the previous.

"How'd you?" The injured soldier began, being cut off by the older man's chuckle.

"Acupressure my friend" Master Sensei chuckled, but the chuckling ceased, and a look of deep thought protruded "You know, I think you're perfect"

"Perfect for what?" Barkin asked, wiggling his legs a bit more.

"To come with me and study a most ancient and powerful way of life," The old sensei replied.

"Huh?" Was all the young man could say.

"Ninjitsu" The old man replied simply "You shall come to my school and I shall teach you the way of the silent warrior"

"I don't think" Barkin was cut off immediately.

"No, we shall leave right now, you have already been discharged and are stuck here" The small man's resolve was radiating fierceness "I have a plane waiting, take it or stay here for the rest of your life"

Reaching for his crutches, Barkin found that his hands were slapped away from the walking aids.

"No" Master Sensei said, "You do not need them, stand up and follow me"

- - - - - - -

"And after that, I trained for six years under Master Sensei until I decided to leave and continue my life back in America" The older version of Mr. Barkin said to the blond ninja.

"Wow, that was a great story" Ron clapped.

All Mr. Barkin could do was hold his head and try with great effort not to strangle the boy.

"But that isn't the end of my story" Barkin started, looking at the enthusiastic boy "Hmm, I guess this is like the romance part of the story".

And with that, Mr. Barkin had to wrench the teen back into his chair, as he was trying to escape the next part of the story.

-------------

About three years into his training, Mr. Barkin was allowed access to the dojo's and all of Yamanuchi whenever he wanted; such was the privilege of being the best in his class. It was late one winter night, where Steve Barkin was fiercely striking the wooden training dummy in the middle of the empty dojo, each hit echoing several times through the empty wooden hall. With a final cry, a fist shot through the torso of the dummy, rendering it completely useless.

"Barkin-san, always destroying school property" A somewhat cocky voice echoed through the hall "What would Master Sensei say?"

"He'd be proud at how well I'm progressing Kagome-san, unlike a certain kunoichi" Barkin returned the expression to the attractive Japanese woman gliding out of the shadows like she was once was part of them.

"Silly Americans and their bravado, always shooting either their guns or their mouths off" Kagame smiled, walking over to the weapon rack and producing a wooden bokken and two fans "Catch"

The bokken sailed through the air, before a hand reached out and grabbed it.

"You do know I'm the best in my year with this thing" Barkin smiled, spinning the sword around in a flashy fashion.

"Tch, I am also best in my year, now, let us see who is better" Kagome retaliated, spinning the fans around and lowering into an offensive stance.

"Ladies first" Barkin said, lowering the sword in front of him.

Kagome seemed to disappear, a standard ninja technique. Waiting with his sword raised, Barkin closed his eyes. The sound of wood hitting wood echoed. Barkin had turned around at just the right time to parry the blow with the left fan, and as the right arched high and aimed for his head, he slid around the attacking kunoichi and rammed the hilt into her ribs. The two broke apart to opposite ends of the dojo, with Kagome rubbing her side and Barkin clenching his hand as the fan's force travelled into his hand. No words were exchanged; their weapons spoke for them. Barkin decided to play it offensive this time and run at the lady ninja. Weaving from side to side, his attempts to confuse the adult ninja with his erratic approach paid off, and with a mighty diagonal strike, hit the opposing fans. The two glared at each other, the moonlight that shone through made their sweat covered faces glow. And as the two stared at each other, their weapons loosened from their grips, clattering loudly to the floor.

- - - - -

"Ugh, dude, stop right there, I beg you, please" Ron whimpered, covering his ears.

"Afterwards we conceived a child together" Mr. Barking continued his story, lost in his own memories "But after Kagome's death, I couldn't bear to be there any longer"

"What happened to her?" Ron asked, sitting back on his chair quietly.

"Heart disease" Barkin answered, not meeting Ron's face "To think, the greatest female ninja of our time, struck down by something as simple as a hereditary problem".

"I'm sorry" It was all Ron could think of saying.

"I've made my peace, I don't feel regret anymore, she wouldn't want me to anyway" Barkin replied.

"What happened to your daughter, you've never mentioned her before until now?"

Mr. Barkin sighed "I decided to leave her with Master Sensei, I took Kagome's death very badly, something which no child should see, so she's been at the school ever since".

"So why don't you ever go see her?" Ron asked, oblivious to the personal implications.

"I couldn't, for her to see her father as a scared, idiotic failure of a man, she's better off thinking that I never existed" Barkin, could feel tears welling up.

Ron knew that nothing he said could change his mind "What was her name, by the sounds of it, she should be near my age, I might know here".

"Her mother named her" Barkin began "I wanted an American name, she wanted Japanese, we decided it the only way we knew how".

"Which was?" Ron asked.

"We fought it out with weapons" Barkin paused as he saw Ron fall out of his chair "I kinda let her win though, so she got to name our child".

"And that name is" Ron was getting annoyed at how the man procrastinated.

"Yori".

* * *

Bam. Am I the lord of dramatic ending's or what? Anyway, I started this like 3 weeks ago and never got around to finishing it, but I managed in the end. As always, keep those reviews coming (You were a little slack last chapter and we all know; no review no new chapter) So enjoy - Wolvie 


	9. Chapter 9: Mountain Range Rumble

Dark Hero Rising

Chapter 9

"Oh man" Ron thought as he exited Mr. Barkin's office "That was way too much weirdness to absorb in one hour".

Ron looked around the empty halls of the Middleton high, looks like he'd be a little late to class.

"Ah to hell with this" Ron said to no one in particular "I don't need this crap, I'm outta here".

The front doors were so close, a few more steps and Ron would be free.

"Wait a minute Stoppable"

Figures.

Ron turned around to face the owner of the voice, though it sounded familiar to him, there was a sternness he'd never encountered before.

"Bonnie?"

The brunette stared at the blond for a few seconds, like she was trying to bore a hole through him with her gaze.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, her tone lacking its usual superiority, or anything else for that matter.

"Just for a walk" Ron lied, he didn't know why, but he felt as though telling her the truth would be a bad thing "I'll be back in ten minutes"

Once more she looked at him. It was a dark look, like she knew something he didn't.

"Very well" Was all she said. No taunts, no sarcasm.

That freaked Ron out just a little.

"I am the school captain now Stoppable, don't let me catch you skipping school again" She added.

"Whoa, thought she'd be all power trippy or something" Ron thought.

"You got it Bon-Bon" Ron replied, adding a mock salute.

There was no one in the empty halls to hear him.

- - - - - -

A few hours of pointlessly walking Middleton and Ron arrived to his new home. Fiddling with the keys, Ron opened up a door to a stylishly furnished house. He'd have to recommend Wade as an interior designer if his current priorities of site manager ever dried up. A quick trip to the fully stocked kitchen and Ron continued looking around his done up premises.

Something started ringing back in the dining room.

A small device was placed there. It's grey casing making it easy to see.

"What up Wade?" Ron answered into the screen "Nice work on the house man"

"In the word's of Kim, no big-" The 10 year old genius stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

He'd rather not have half of Middleton caught in Ron's rage.

"Just tell me what wrong Wade" Ron said, his voice icing over slightly.

"Uh… right" Wade barely got out "Just thought you should know, I'm picking up some weird energy signatures over near the Middleton mountain range, you can reach it by road"

"Bitchin Wade" Ron answered, his voice returning to room temperatures "Can you hook me up a ride?"

"No need" The now smiling child responded, "Go check the garage, there's something waiting for you".

- - - - -

"Hello, what's this then" Ron said aloud as he opened the door that connected to the garage "Whoa".

Apparently Wade had pulled some strings and gotten Ron something he'd never thought would be in his possession. A card rested on the item. Picking it up, Ron read the simple message written in Wade's handwriting.

'To Ron. Somewhat of a Belated Birthday Present'

A slick black and grey motorcycle stood proudly before him. Ron ran his hand over the polished metal, over the dark leather seat, over the 'Kawasaki Ninja' logo.

"It's… so … SHINY!" Ron cried in glee.

- - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later, Ron was quickly ascending the steep gravel roads up the side of a very large hill.

"Crap" Ron thought "I can't reach that area by road"

The teen ninja pulled out the Kimmunicater replicant from his jacket.

"Wade, any suggestions?" Ron asked.

"Judging from the roads, looks like you can't get anywhere near the site, you'll have to walk it from this level" The master of the computing world replied.

Ron smiled "Can't do that Wade, but I've got another idea"

Shutting off the small device, Ron kicked his bike back to life and roared higher up the mountainside. It was about 2 minutes later he was at the closest distance to the area the roads would allow.

"Oh well" Ron said as he took off his helmet. "Time to see if can survive falling a few hundred feet".

And with that, the blond teen casually walked towards the edge of the gravely cliff, and jumped right off.

"Guyver".

- - - - - -

"Almost there Wade" The teen hero known as Kim Possible confirmed as she and her partner crept around the dense foliage towards the small cave entrance "Any idea what we're up against?"

"Knowing Drakken, it probably isn't something nice" Wade replied.

"I'm just thankful those mutants he made a few months back aren't around any more" The red headed hero said "I don't think I could take those things on"

"They were probably too strong for even Drakken to control" A voice behind her said.

"You're probably right Dan" Kim replied "Anyway, let's get going. Who knows what Drakken wants that can be found in there?".

The two teens were about to leap out of the bushes and enter the cave when something made Kim freeze up.

"Shego?" The girl asked "But I saw her die".

The sound of a stick cracking alerted the green tinted women of the intruders.

"Well well well" The dark haired women smiled "Miss teen hero, looks like you've found a replacement for that bastard who killed me. I guess he got too powerful for you and quit, a wise career move in my opinion".

"Shove it Shego" The Possible girl replied, "How the hell did you come back?"

"I'm a clone you ditz" Shego answered as she took off the glove on her right hand.

Lifting it up, Kim could clearly see the '01' tattooed on the back.

"You" Dan said from behind Kim "You're the one who kidnapped me"

"Yeah, yeah I did" Shego smirked "But enough talk, I'm itching for a bout"

But before she could even fire up her hands, Shego pressed a finger against her ear.

"Shit" The green skinned woman began "Looks like I have to report back, but these strapping young lads should be more than enough for you".

Shego leapt to inhuman heights in a single bound and away from the two teen crime fighters. In her place though, five men in dark uniforms and helmets appeared from the cave.

"Tch, five goons, no problem" Kim smirked as she lowered into a defensive pose.

- - - - - -

"Hahaha, silly bitch" The giant Ramotith zoanoid laughed as he held Kim Possible by her hair against a rocky cliff face.

Its long tongue slithered out of its mouth and licked a bloody patch off Kim's face. It's free hand grabbed tightly onto her black top and tore it cleans off, bra and all.

"You son of a bitch" Dan growled as he charged at the beast.

"Fuck off" The purple zoanoid growled, swatting the puny opponent away into the small body of water near by "I'm going to have some fun with this one".

"Excuse me" A voice behind Ramotith said as a finger tapped the beast's shoulder.

"What the fu-" Was all the big-eared monster got out before a fist grabbed onto its face and rammed it into the cliff wall beside the half naked teen.

"I love it when their faces go concave" The figure said, pulling its bloody fist out of the bloody remains of the creatures face.

"No, it can't be" Kim said weakly as she gaze up at who she once thought was her best friend.

The storm guyver said nothing, merely glancing at her for a few seconds before turning his back on her.

Four zoanoids remained, two Gregoles, one remaining Ramotith, and a Vamore.

Unsheathing his frequency blades, the black and grey warrior dived right into the group of zoanoids. His first target was the remaining Ramotith, running right passed it with a blade aimed right at it. A few seconds later, the furry zoa exploded in a shower of blood, it's torso and two arms cut cleanly in half.

"Okay then" The dark warrior taunted "Who's next on the menu?"

In a scream of rage, one of the Gregoles charged at the guyver.

"Ole" The guyver said, sidestepping the charging beast and slamming its head into the rock wall, crushing its skull.

But before he had time to gloat, a ball of energy exploded near the armour-clad teen.

The Vamore had its shoulders open, and was preparing to launch a barrage of energy blasts the guyver's way.

"Shit" The guyver thought, "That hurt like a bitch, and it barely scraped my leg"

Running to dodge the hail of energy blasts, the dark guyver leapt onto the side of the cliff face and rocketed off towards the remaining Gergole. With the combined power of the rebound and gravity at his favour, the guyver crashed into the zoanoid and pinned it to the ground. Grabbing it by the horn with his left, an armoured fist slammed into the creatures face, sending it deep into the soil and ripping the protruding spike right off.

Quickly leaping to his feet, the guyver threw the horn lightly into the air before catching it again and throwing it point first right into the Vamore's left shoulder. The wounded zoanoid screeched in pain and attempted to charge the guyver.

Instead of avoiding, the guyver merely stood there, it's legs together and it's arms stretched out. The zoanoid was able to easily grab its opponent and slam it into the cliff face, sending up a cloud of dust that covered them both.

"You know" The grey guyver chuckled "That was a very bad thing to do".

His to hands forming fists, the transformed teen slammed them together. The monster's head was caught between them.

"Heheheh, zoa's head go pop" Guyver Ron said as he wiped what was left of the zoanoids head that remained on his hands.

All of Ron's delight though, was gone as he watched the well-toned teen emerge shakily from the water.

"Eric" Ron thought, unloading his blades once again "Time to end this".

Charging at the boy, Ron leapt into the air and began to spin at incredible speed.

From the sidelines, Kim watched as Ron made his move against her boyfriend. Running as fast as she could, she leapt in front of the defenceless boy.

"STOP!"

- - - - - -

Almost afraid to open her eye's, Kim dared to retract her eyelids. A hum filled her ears as she saw the blades and the distorted air around them. The blades shot back into their owners arms and Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Ron" She said, not entirely sure what the boy was going to do next.

She watched as the armour retreated back into its host's body.

"Here" Was all he said, throwing her his jacket "Cover yourself up, I'll take care of everything".

Kim wearily put on the jacket, her attention diverted to buttoning up the denim top. As she looked up, she found Ron nowhere to be found.

"Come on Dan" She said as she grabbed onto the still shaking boy's arm "Let's go home"

- - - - - - - -

The storm guyver landed softly after leaping a few hundred feet onto the cliff where he left his bike.

"Well lookie here" A sultry voice called out "My dark knight returns"

"You again" The dark armoured teen said "I presume you're going to flirt again and run off, right?"

"Oh come now," The feminine voice teased, "I have some interesting information you might want"

"Oh really?" Ron had no choice; he had to play the mystery girl's games.

"Yes, and I'll be more than willing to give it to you" She said as she showed Ron a small CD "For a price of course".

"And what type of price do I need to pay" Ron asked the advancing guyver.

"Nothing much" She laid her hands against his chest "Just a kiss".

"WHAT?" Ron backed away from the teasing female "That's what you want in exchange?"

"Why not, you have nothing else I'm interested in" The lady guyver replied, "Just a simple kiss, it won't take long".

"Showing my mouth means showing my entire body" Ron retorted "And I have no intention of giving up my identity".

"Silly boy" The pink and purple guyver laughed, crossing her arms "I already know the man behind the mask, Ron"

"How on earth could you-" Ron was silenced when she placed a finger to where his mouth was behind the armour.

"A kiss, or nothing at all" She said simply.

"Fine" Ron grunted, letting his armour retreat back into his body "One kiss, and one kiss only".

"Wear this" She tossed him a black strip of fabric "I'm still not ready to reveal my identity".

"Fine" He repeated, tying the fabric at the back of his head "I hope this wor-"

Ron was cut off from his complaining as slender hands grabbed the sides of his head and soft lips crushed against his. The strangers tongue demanded entry and slithered its way before meshing with Ron's.

And as quick as it began, the pressure of hands, lips and tongue were gone. Yanking off the blindfold as fast as he could, Ron was met only by the dying sun in the horizon. Walking over to his bike, Ron found the CD the female guyver had resting on the leather seat.

"Man" Ron thought to himself as he put on his helmet and started up his bike "This has been one weird ass day".

- - - - - - -

Dr. Drakken was once again staring outside his new building, waiting for the latest information about the leak in his faculty and the stolen information.

"Sir" A nameless man in black began "We've found no trace on to who took the information."

Drakken's hands, which were holding each other behind his back, tightened their hold on each other.

"No matter" The blue toned man said "Assemble the designated subjects for project 'Hyper Zoa'."

"Yes sir" The suit said and closed the door behind him.

"All right buffoon" Drakken growled "Let's see what happens when I up the stakes of our little game".

* * *

Well what do you know, I finally updated. I know it took a while, but I had school to finish and blah blah blah. I'm not quite sure when my next chapter will be, nor do I know what it will be about, but I can assure you it will be out faster than this one. Tah tah for now, and remember to keep those reviews coming – Wolvie. 


	10. Chapter 10: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

Dark Hero Rising

Chapter 10

"Ugh" Was all Ron could get out.

He had just arrived home after that little brawl with five zoanoids on the mountain range. Honest to say he was a little tired.

"I can't be buggered cooking" His voice echoed through the garage as he opened the door that led into the living room.

A scent wafted through the air.

"Ahh, cherry blossoms" Ron sighed, letting the familiar scent sooth his tired muscles "Nothing better for relaxation".

"Oh, I can think of a few other things" A voice said from behind him.

"What the?" Ron whipped around and was instantly greeted with a hug and a peck on the nose.

"Greetings Ron-san" The oriental girl grinned as she looked up at her lover.

"Yori" Was all Ron said as he embraced her tightly "You have no idea how good you are to me".

"Oh Stoppable-san" She smiled coyly as she snapped open one of her fans and began fanning herself "You do flatter me".

"I've got a lot more planned than flattery" Ron grinned smugly.

As the two were about to pull into a kiss, the chime of the doorbell could be heard. He tried to ignore it, but the bell chimed once again, this time joined with the loud banging of the door.

"To be continued" Ron sighed.

Making his way to the front door. Ron looked through the spyglass.

"Barkin?"

"Listen up little piggy" The former marine, threatened, "I'm going to count to three, and if you don't open that door I'm going to blow that house of yours down"

"But… Mr. B… I" Ron began to stutter.

"One" He lifted up his finger.

"You can't be serious" Ron said, though not totally convinced he couldn't if he tried.

"Two" He held a second finger up and breath in deeply.

"Alright, alright" Ron said with a sigh of defeat, opening the door.

"Very good Stoppable" Barkin smiled as he walked in "I probably would have just rammed the door down".

"Why are you here Mr. B?" Ron asked, slightly miffed about what he was missing.

"I came to-" The older man turned with Ron to watch the young kunoichi enter the room.

"Ah" She exclaimed "A visitor, well there is plenty of food for another. If you would be so kind to join us in the garden.

"You/I have a garden?" The two males said in unison.

Following the dark haired ninja's lead, both student and teacher were led into a very Japanese styled garden. Looking around, Ron spotted Yori placing a third set of cutlery and plates onto the low table with tatami mats at the sides.

"Would you like chopsticks Barkin-san?" The Yamanuchi pupil asked "Or perhaps you are more accustom to knives and forks?"

"Chopsticks will be fine my dear" Barkin replied as he kneeled down, his gaze not leaving the food "You are an excellent cook, I can tell by the look alone".

"You honour me Barkin-san" Yori bowed quickly before setting herself down "But it is Ron-san who taught me".

"I'm no stranger to Stoppable's cooking" Barkin smiled, remembering that very delectable piece of chocolate cake "Forgive me, but I do not know the name of person who cooked this wonderful meal".

"I am known as Yori, Barkin-san" She smiled sweetly.

The chopsticks in Barkin's hands broke in half.

Yori gasped and Ron looked like he'd rather be fighting an army of zoanoids. The stone expression on Barkin's face subsided though, showing the relaxed expression from before.

"Oh thank god," Ron thought to himself as he lifted the saucer of sake to his lips.

"Stoppable"

The sake in Ron's mouth either geysered through the air or choked the blond boy.

"Y.y.yes?" The terrified boy turned to his teacher.

"You're drinking alcohol" Mr. Barkin replied "Since when are you of legal age?".

"I'm not" Ron began, pouring himself another saucer "But I've been drinking this stuff since I got to Japan, they say that getting accustomed to alcohol is required of a shinobi".

"In case the enemy you befriend for information is a drinker, in which case it's better to join him and wait for him to reveal information, and you are still sober enough to remember it" The senior ninja finished "Ninja lesson #37".

"You know of our ways very well Barkin-san" Yori said, her eyes focus on dishing a small bowl of rice for herself "You must be aware of our studies and our trainings".

"I studied with master sensei a few year back" Barkin replied.

The conversation turned to matters of ninja events and current news about the school, then to old legends and other trivial talk. When they finished, Yori volunteered to do the dishes, but was silence when Ron said that she cooked.

And so father and daughter, though unknown to the daughter, sat by the pond while Ron went inside doing the dishes.

"Tell me Yori" Mr. Barkin began "What do you know of your parents?"

"My parents?" Yori repeated, gazing into the rippling water of the pond "My mother raised me till I was 4, then I was told she fell ill and died of a heart condition".

Neither could meet each other's gaze.

"And what of your father?" The man said with caution.

"Master sensei says that he struggled with my mother's death" She replied.

The older man's eyes fell as the hope faded away.

"I was told he died an noble death trying to protect the school, his spirit was said to remain there, I have always felt comfort knowing he was there to guide me" She finished, smiling as she watched the fish in the pond swim around.

"I knew both your mother and father," Barkin said as placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "They were strong, they were noble, and they could not be prouder to see how you turned out".

"You knew my parent's Barkin-san?" Yori's eyes became filled with youthful fascination "Can you tell me what they were like?".

"Another time my dear" The unknown father said as he stood up, his hand not leaving his daughter's shoulder "Can you wait until another time, I'm really sorry".

"I can wait" Yori said, "You must be wanting to return home".

Night had fallen and the stars were now glittering like diamonds on deep blue velvet.

"I wish I could stay, but unfortunately I have other business to attend to" The old ninja replied.

"I understand" Yori responded, "Have a safe journey back, I will stay out here a little longer".

"Goodnight my dear" And with that, Barkin went inside.

Meanwhile, Ron was humming contently to himself as he dried the few remaining dishes left. Upon hearing the door to the garden open, he opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Mr. B, I-" Ron began, but was cut off.

"Relax Stoppable" The boy's teacher said "I'm not going to kill you for going out with my daughter, not yet anyway".

"Phew" The teen released a sigh "For a second there, I thought you were going to drown me in that pond".

"It crossed my mind" The brown haired man replied.

"Anyway" Ron said, hoping to turn the conversation around from ways to end his life "Did you tell her who you really are out there".

The ex-marine looked out the window to his daughter, sitting contently by the pond.

"No" He sighed "She doesn't need that burden in her life, she thinks that her father died with honour to protect the academy, not ran away in shame".

"Mr. Barkin, it-" Ron tried so hard to get the words out.

"Save it Stoppable, I don't want to discuss it" Mr. Barkin said sternly, before letting out a sigh "Take good care of her will you, I trust you will do a better job than I did".

And with that, the man was gone. The faint sound of an engine starting could be heard in the distance.

- - - - - - - -

"Who would have thought Wade managed to hook us up with a house complete with a bath house" Ron sighed in comfort as Yori massaged the oils and hot water into his tense back.

The two had discovered the separated room while taking a stroll around the garden. Stripping off their clothes, the two jumped in without hesitation.

"A hot spring is of a rare find in this area" Yori stated, "Your friend must be a master of negotiating".

"That he is" Ron said as the tenseness of battle just washed away "Turn around, your turn".

Doing as her boyfriend instructed, Yori faced the other way and leaned back into her lover's chest. Pouring a dollop of shampoo into his hand, Ron began to lather his girlfriend's hair.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" The oriental girl asked with a smile.

"Why not, it's much easier than doing it yourself" Ron replied, releasing the water in his cupped hands and washing away the shampoo in the dark locks of his girlfriends hair "Conditioner?"

"Please" She said as she tilted her head backwards and kissed his nose.

"So what were you and Mr. Barkin talking about?" Ron asked as he gently massaged the product into the dark hair.

"We were talking about my parents" She said, letting out a sigh of relaxation "He asked me about them, I told him what I knew, and he promised to tell me what he knew of them next time we meet".

"That's Mr. B for you" Ron smiled "He always keeps his promises".

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Ron washed out the conditioner. Ron let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Yori turned around and sat in her boyfriend's lap, wrapping her legs around his stomach "Is something bothering you?"

"No" Ron smiled "I'm just so glad I was lucky enough to have someone like you in my life".

"You're sweet" Yori wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't forget ruggedly handsome" Ron said with a smirk.

"That to, my sweet, ruggedly handsome warrior" She laughed.

"Oh, that just sent me over the edge" Ron smirked.

"Really, and what do you intend to do with me?" Yori giggled.

Without another word, Ron placed his hands on the slippery girl's back and drew her in for a long and passionate kiss.

- - - - - - - -

"So do tell us Drakken" Monkey Fist began "Why did you vacate us from our premises' and transported us to this dingy laboratory?"

"This 'dingy' laboratory as you put it is your chance at ultimate power" The blue skinned man retaliated.

"Aye, but I still dunna know why ye only chose the four of us" The crazed golfer Duff Killigan said.

"It's five when we include me," Shego said as she arrived out of the shadows.

"Whoa, the scary hottie, seriously" Motor Ed said, earning a glare from Shego and an annoyed look from everyone else "Wait a minute cuz, I seriously thought she, y'know, bit the bullet".

"I did, you simpleton, I'm a clone" Shego growled "One which I specifically gave permission not to be".

"It's clone or dead Shego" Drakken growled back "Your choice".

This silenced the green toned woman.

"As I have told you, it has been not Kim Possible who is our biggest threat, but that dopey sidekick of hers" The doctor said.

"Dweeb" The mutated teen Gill seethed "I'll enjoy ripping out his eyes"

"At your current levels, you are not ready to receive my gifts" Dr. Drakken continued "So you will be staying here and training till the time comes when you will be, but right now I have something to distract the buffoon until you are ready".

"I say Drakken" Monty Fiske began "This all seems rather well thought out and carefully planned, unlike your usual style".

"Call it an awakening of some sort" Drakken smirked "Now follow me, we shall begin your training".

* * *

See, I told you this chapter would be out sooner than the last one. Anyway, I know this wasn't the most action-based chapter around, but it's necessary to show the emotional sides of the characters, otherwise it gets old really fast. Keep those reviews coming (By the way, does anyone know a good site to get guyver manga scanlations from?) – Wolvie. 


	11. Chapter 11: Identities Revealed

Dark Hero Rising

Chapter 11

"Wade" The blond teen called in the darkness "You there?".

"Yeh Ron" A sleepy techno-wiz answered as the small screen lit up "Something you need?".

"Yeh" Ron replied, a small CD in between his fingers "I need you to scan the info on this disc".

"Sure thing" The 10 year old replied as he typed a few keys on his keyboard "Load it into the slot at the top".

"Got it".

A few more clicks and Wade was staring in shock at the information spread out before him.

"Uh, Ron" The stunned child said.

"Yeh" Ron replied "What is it, something on the zoanoids?"

"No…no it's you" Wade said.

Ron watched as the pictures appeared on his screen loaded on. They were from a week ago, when he had met that rouge zoanoid. They were second by second, detailing the process in which he transformed.

"No" Ron sighed, falling to his knees "They know, they know what I am".

"You're thinking about everyone else aren't you?" Wade asked, fully knowing the answer "Everyone close to you is danger now".

"Don't forget, you fit that category as well Wade" Ron looked at the boy "I suggest you move Wade, take your family and never try to contact me again".

"Tch, fat chance Ron" The overweight African-American replied "I'm not bailing on you, besides, my room is already like a fortress, even against those mutants".

"Thank you Wade, I don't know what I was thinking," Ron smiled at his friend "But, but I'm still not strong enough to fight an entire army of those bastards".

"This disc seems to have the solution to that Ron" Wade said and he tapped a few more keys.

Ron's screen glowed with the pink and purple writing that scrolled onto it.

'_Dear Ron'_ The message read _'By now you know the enemy has figured out your identity, no doubt they'll be aiming for your friends and family first, and no doubt that your skills are quite lacking. I can help you in that second department, if you want that is. Meet me at these coordinates after reading this message. Can't wait to see you soon (Kiss)'._

"Guess I've got no choice, later Wade" And with that, Ron turned off the device.

"Hmm" The blond teen thought to himself, looking at the communication device "I gotta ask Wade to make this thing look different, it's too much like her's".

Creeping into his master bedroom with the prowess of a ninja, Ron lent on the bed and carefully rubbed the naked woman who was sleeping in its shoulder.

"Mmm, Ron" Yori yawned as she woke up "Is something wrong?".

"Sorry to wake you, but I have to go" Ron smiled at the girl he loved "I met another guyver the other day and sh-he promised to help me develop my powers".

"That's great Ron," The oriental girl said enthusiastically "Though I wish I could be of more help to you".

"Without Yori, I wouldn't bother fighting at all" Ron said charmingly "You're what I fight for, how I fight is a very distant second to that".

"Goodnight Ron-chan" The two lovers kissed, before the female fell back into the land of dreams.

"Goodnight my flower" And with that, Ron departed for his trusty bike.

From the directions the message had given him, he assumed that the large, abandoned factory that he now stood in front of must be the place the female guyver asked him to meet her at.

"Well, no turning back now" Ron concluded "Guyver".

A quick burst of light and Ron had disappeared, the storm guyver strode wearily into the run down factory.

"About time you showed up" A voice from the shadows called.

Ron looked up, sure enough; there was his female ally, lying seductively on a large piece of machinery.

"So, is this a social call, or are you actually going to train me?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"Aw, don't you want to tell me how pretty I look?" The pink and purple coloured guyver rolled on her belly, bending her legs up in the air.

"You're covered in an alien armour with vents and blades pointing out every-which way" Ron pointed out "Pretty doesn't really fit in with the description".

"You sure know how to treat a gal right don't you?" The mysterious female toyed.

"From what my girlfriend says about me, very well indeed," Ron retorted.

"Ooh, does Ronnie have a lover now?" She leapt down from the machine and walked right next to him "Is she gentle? Or does Ronnie like dominating women? Especially since you hung around with Ms. Possible for such a long time".

"Look, if all you want to do is insult me, then I'm going" Ron was about to turn around, when he felt her hands on his chest.

Felt them with the force of a bullet train. Ron went flying strait into the brick wall, sending dust and debris everywhere. Ron tried to get up, but his opponent merely raised her hand. Again Ron felt like was hit, but she was so far away from him. Luckily she didn't hit him again as he made an attempt to stand up. Half standing, half leaning, Ron made an attempt to advance on his opponent. The storm guyver watched as his female counterpart's medal glowed for a while, and then two shocks to his legs sent him crashing down once more.

"Uh, what the hell?" Ron looked down at his legs and saw to bleeding slivers that had penetrated his armour "How'd she do that?".

"That was two different moves you haven't learnt yet," A voice echoed in his head "The pressure cannon and medal beams".

Looking up, Ron gasped as he saw the woman hovering mid-air, her arms crossed.

"Here's two more" Ron didn't know how, but the voice was there even before he heard anything "Gravity manipulation and telepathy".

"And you can teach me these things?" Ron asked.

"No more talking, just think about what you want to say" The stranger let herself down.

Ron calmed himself.

"Okay" He thought, "I'm ready".

"Good" The girl's voice responded, "First up, the gravity balls".

And till the crack of dawn, the two trained. Though it was mainly the female guyver telling Ron how to use the pressure cannon, the two eventually decided a full contact; no weapon spar would be a good way to test each other's strength.

Though both parties were quick and nimble, Ron's strength made up for his opponents clearly greater speed and dexterity. It was nearing daybreak when the mysterious guyver had pinned Ron to the floor.

"Ron" She gasped out, forgetting about the telepathy rule.

"Yeah" Ron replied, "What, you want to go again?".

"Fuck me" She said simply.

"What?" Ron tried to move her off, but her thighs pinned him in place.

"Oh come on, you've been thinking about it since you first met me, trust me, I can tell" She retorted "Ripping my armour off, fondling me, impaling me".

"You're fucking crazy" Ron had finally managed to throw the woman off me "I have a girlfriend".

"So" The female purred "I'm not looking for a relationship, it can just be purely physical, just you and me".

"No" Ron said simply.

"I didn't say you could leave Stoppable" The female sneered "Now be a good little doggie and stay!".

"Wait a minute" Ron stopped in his tracks "The way you said my name"

Thinking that this was an invitation, the female once again pounced on her prey.

"Bonnie?" Ron asked.

The girl guyver stopped her advances, backing off a little. In a flash of blinding light, the pink and purple armour vanished, leaving a flustered Bonnie in its place.

"So you finally figured it out" The young Rockwaller said scornfully "Took you long enough".

Ron retracted his own armour "How Bonnie, how'd you get the guyver unit?".

"Fuck off Stoppable" She sneered, turning his back on him "I don't need your help, I'm stronger than you, I can take down these bastards by myself".

"Take down who?" Ron tried again "Who's making the zoa's, we can put a stop to this".

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" The young teen yelled, running out the opposite side of the building.

Ron didn't try and stop her. Walking out to his bike, Ron tried to link with Bonnie's mind. It seemed that the teen girl had figured out a way to sever the link. Trying not to dwell on it, Ron focused on getting back home and spending time with Yori.

"Perhaps we'll go to the park," Ron thought of ideas as he put his helmet on the dining table and entered the bedroom.

"You still asleep Yori?" Ron asked the sleeping lump.

Rolling his girlfriend over, Ron pulled back in fear.

"No" He whispered, looking at her pale face and bloody pillow that a very still Yori rested on.

* * *

Been a while hasn't it. If you guys read my other stories, then you'll know where my attention's going to, if not, then go and check out my latest masterpiece 'Full Digi Alchemist: Tales Beyond The Gate'. Anyway, since the next chapter is exciting, it should be out in less time than it took in this one. As always, I expect some reviews by you, my loyal readers. Till next time – Wolvie. 


End file.
